Jake and Renesmee: Growing Up
by RunWithThePack.X
Summary: Renesmee is growing up and starts to develop feelings for Jake. From growth spurts to family troubles. Can mortal enemy's be in love? Forever is only there beginning. Forever has to start somewhere. right? *lemons*
1. This Week's Going To Be A Good Week

**Hey there, this story is literally about Jake and Renesmee's Story about her growing up from the bubbly little teenager who's Jakes best friend up till the moment Jake and Renesmee fall in love. There will be some lemons in this story so beware! **

Jake and Renesmee; Growing up

This week is going to be a good week!

Jake's POV

Nessie. It had a ring to it. I liked the way it rolled on my tongue. Nessie. Renesmee. She is my life now, I stared down at the little 6 year old, she had 1 more year left of growing up before she fully matured. She may have only been 6 years old but she had the mind and the looks of a 15 year old. She was my best friend, my amazingly talented little half breed best friend. This of course my pack thought it was funny, only me would imprint on the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. Of course it was weird walking in to the Cullen cottage, or the big white house at first, but id grown used to it, even the smell. I even started beginning to see the Cullen's as family, even blondie, who had warmed up to me quite a lot. But life seemed more a less perfect now.

I walked into the Cullen house to see my little girl before I had patrol with the pack, I had picked up on the sweet rotting smell as I was in wolf form patrolling around the cottage, obviously close enough to save Nessie from any trouble, and I didn't want to worry anyone… but it's hard keeping your thoughts from a mind reading vampire. It's obviously a lot harder to tell the difference from the Cullen's and invading vampires but because of the difference in their diets you could notice that other vampires smelt a lot sweeter, the kind of rotting sweet which hurt to breathe as it burned your nose, burned your insides like acid.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Edward I hadn't noticed he had come to stand next to me until I heard him speak.

"Jabob."

I turned to look at him as I was still in wolf form, sometimes mind reading had its advantages.

_Yes?_ I mentally spoke. Edward chuckled.

"Me and Bella were thinking, Renesmee is old enough to stay by herself for a while in the cottage for a week, whilst me and Bella take a short holiday as it is are wedding anniversary soon and id like to do something special. You are like a son to me Jake, a brother, and I know you would take care of my little girl, you wouldn't mind looking after her for the week we are away? I know it's a burden but Rose and Em are still in new York, Alice and Jas are staying with Garrett and Kate until the middle of the week, and I don't really want to call Carlisle and Esme back as they only got on the isle of esme yesterday, would it be any trouble?"

_How could Edward think of this as a burden? I would run miles, I would run all around the world for Nessie if she asked me to, of course id look after her for a week! I'd take care of her for years if it meant I could be with her, I would give up my life, wherever she move's I move, we were totally in sync with one another I feel what she feels, my Renesmee was my little world, my universe…_

"Yes Jake I get it she's your world, your best friend, your life blah blah blah"

_Shit stupid mind readers…_

"Well I take it you'll take good care of her, me and Bella are off out tonight, so come by in the morning to take care of her. Thank you Jake."

_No problem, have I erm nice holiday? Wedding anniversary. _

"Thank you Jacob."

Edward dashed off back to the cottage, in guessing to probably tell Nessie and Bella of the plan. Well this is going to be fun, one week with Nessie, we could go to the beach, see Emily go to a bonfire with the pack, she'd enjoy that.

"Jake!" my little Nessie shouted, I knew it was her before I turned to look at the little 15 year old running towards me, who jumped on my back in a tight hug as she stroked my fur.

"A whole week Jake! Can you believe it? What are we going to do, We should go cliff diving, and to the beach…"

I barked a laugh at her, if only she could hear me…

"come on Jake I want to go hunting and then we can go back to the cottage and say bye to my momma and daddy before they leave for their trip"

I agreed mentally and nuzzled her shoulder, indicating for her to get on my back, I felt her grab my fur and I began running to find are best hunting spot. She got down off my back and said a small thanks before she ran off to find her prey. I followed not too far behind not wanting to lose her just in case the vampire we had been trying to hunt came back.

I watched intently at the young girl stalking her prey, she made an elegant leap through the air and landed on her prey, not making and mess or tearing her dress in the process when she was done she rubbed her belly contently and sighed. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She then hopped back on my back.

"Come on Jake let's go home, and say good bye to my parents, could I also come to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

I nodded and barked as I nuzzled for her to cling on to me…

We reached the cottage, and Nessie jumped off my back and in to the little fairy tale cottage to say goodbye to her parents. I needed to phase back, I felt the heat tremor down my spine as I transformed to my human self and I yanked on my pants as I walked in to the Cullen cottage.

"Jake!" Bella gushed coming over to me in such a hurry I could hardly see her figure running towards me.

"Nice to see you to Bells'" I chuckled.

"Now, you better take care of my baby, make sure you feed her everyday make sure she stays safe, if I come home and she has a scratch, a SCRATCH Jacob Black, I will personally rip your head off!"

_Help…_I thought in my head to Edward

He just chuckled and shook his head

"Sure sure Bella! Not a scratch I promise!"

"Good, im glad we understand each other…" She then turned to Nessie. "Nessie baby, take care of yourself, make sure you eat, call me or you dad if you have a problem, any problem!" Bella looked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I will momma, now go you don't want to miss your flight" She gave her mum a kiss and Bella then dashed to the car.

"Jake, take care of my little girl. And Nessie look after yourself, no parties, no drinking I don't want none of it."

"Of course daddy!" She said in her sweetest voice. "Well you better get going, I'll see you in a week!" She smiled as her dad kissed her on her head, and dashed out in to the car.

"We'll call when are flight lands." Bella said in a whisper but we all heard it. Super hearing right.

And they both took off in to the night, with my best friend stood at the side of me.

This week's going to be a good week!

**So first chapter! What do you think? Tomorrow's going to be the bonfire, but things are going to be a little different ;) … If you did enjoy if you didn't, just please review it gives me motivation to keep writing and id really like to make this book a long one!**

**Lots of love**

**Run With The Pack . X **


	2. Wow This Is Diffrent

**Hey guy's hope you liked the last chapter, this one is going to be a little shorter**** but I'll make the next one extra long****! This ones going to be in Nessie's POV! REVIEW AND I UPLOAD ****MY STORIES QUICKER!**

Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 2

Wow. I feel a little different.

Renesmee's POV

It was 9o'clock when my parents left to catch there flight, and I was pretty tired, I was excited for the week ahead there was so much I could do with my best friend. Jacob. Jake. I didn't realise I was smiling about it until Jake asked me what I was smiling at which was quite embarrassing as I was thinking about him. Wow this was different, Jake was frozen 17 until the day he stopped phasing. He said he is never ever going to stop so he can be my protector for ever, the thought made my belly swell with butterfly's. SNAP OUT OF IT NESSIE, I mentally shouted your 2 years younger than him! Jesus! Well technically your 11 years younger than him because your only 6… wow now I did feel a little wrong about my thoughts. Thanks god my dad wasn't here. Anyway I must of fell asleep on the sofa drowning in my thoughts because a pair of warm tanned arms was carrying me to my room and lay me on my cool bed.

"good night Renesmee." He said quietly before kissing me on my head and heading to the sofa bed in my room to sleep.

"good night Jake" I whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear with his super hearing.

-later in the night-

I awoke in the night, feeling hotter than normal, I looked at Jake but didn't want to wake him, he looked peaceful so I ignored the difference. Wow I really did feel different I was starting to get worried, I tossed and turned in my bed unable to get back to sleep the light was begging to shine through my windows as I saw it was 5o'clock and decided to get a drink and wait for my Jake to wake up, he needed his sleep, he hasn't slept in days.

I tip toed down the stairs trying to make as little noise as I could, I grabbed my drink and wandered in to the living room. I passed the big glass mirror to switch the TV on. I stopped in my tracks. I turned slowly to the big mirror… I was so different maybe grown up? My last growth spurt? My auburn curls falling down my back, my face was slightly more thinner, as was my figure my slimmer and more curvy, ooo I even had something more in the breast department id have to go shopping. I was enhanced in my reflection I guess the shock hadn't come yet as I screamed a ear piercing scream through the house, as I dropped my glass and it shattered in to a million tiny glass crystals on the floor. I heard jake get up and start running towards my scream, as I had out grown my clothes I quickly put on my momma's gown which was lay on the sofa for only decorative purposes, not like she got cold.

"What is it Nessie" The panic in his eye's as he scanned the room. Looking everywhere but at me, looking for any danger.

And then his eye's hit mine. My chocolate brown eyes sparkling more than ever. I was nearly as beautiful as my momma or maybe aunt alice, or maybe even aunt rose. His jaw dropped open in shock as he took in my new figure, my new everything. Wow no wonder I felt weird in the night. Jake shook his head, and then started to look abit uneasy. I wonder what his thoughts were.

"w..w..wow eer..erm..erm Nessie… You look different" he stuttered

"You think I look different? No shit jake!" I was freaking out, bad. I knew I had growth spurts in the past but, not that I looked so significantly different. He scratched the back of his head.

"Erm maybe I can get Claire or Emily to go shopping with you, I guess you need new clothes now"

"I guess so. Yes id love to go shopping with them"

"well I guess it can be arranged, remember it's the bonfire tonight so you need clothes and a swim suit if you want to go in the water"

I just nodded, jake seemed different, he wouldn't look at me, maybe he didn't like the new me… I couldn't live without my best friend, I hate this growth spurt! I didn't think I looked that bad but god Jake had took it the wrong way!

"I'll erm leave you to it and organise it with Emily and Claire then."

He walked up the stairs, leaving me utterly confused and speechless, I felt like crying, my best friend hated me. Great. Maybe I could put things right at the bonfire.

"Nessie?" he spoke quietly from upstairs but he knew I would be able to hear him

"yes" I whispered back knowing to well he'd hear me to

Well this was awkward

"Em and Claire will be here in an hour"

"but it will only be 6 in the morning jake? That's way to early to shop?" I hated this, it was like he didn't even want to see me, like he didn't want me in his view anymore, like he was trying to kick me out of the house just so he could be alone. Without me. This week was meant to be fun for both of us, its turning out to be pretty shit. Woah im glad my dad's not here to read my mind he'd be throwing a fit if he could hear me swearing...Jake spoke up again making me jump and listen back to his thoughts.

"Well it will take an hour to get to port angles and stop at a highway stop for breakfast that will make it to 8. Sorted." He kind of snapped at me, I felt the stinging in my eyes again. Its like he just wanted me out the house! What was wrong with him!

"Fine jake! Fine!" I snapped back

I ran to the big house hopping to get away from him for a while and to wait for Emily, I was still wearing my mums dressing gown, so I decided to go to aunt alice's wardrobe and see if any of her clothes fit. She always had much better fashion taste than my mum.

In the end I settled for some dark skinny jeans and a strap tight red top which did show off my new cleavage, I added a little black leather jacket and some ballet shows, I left my hair in its ringlets and ran out the house as I head Emily's car coming up the drive way. I did bump into jake again as he must have been coming to find me. Great.

Just like earlier he stared at me, and shook his head again he looked angry, he phased and ran away knowing id be fine.

"Yes see you later jake!" I called at him a little angry. He again just stared as I got in to Emily's car.

Just like jake I got stares off her and Claire! Jesus what was with everyone I was still the same person! I was still Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Just with different feelings now! And longer hair! And a thinner face and a thinner body… I couldn't stop myself from even thinking about how much I really had changed, but not on the inside.

-Later On-

I had just come back from the mall it was 3o'clock in the afternoon, the bonfire started at 5 and I liked to swim on the beach, so I packed my new bikini a towel and a sun dress. I had time to kill so I put my new clothes in my massive wardrobe, being a Cullen money wasn't really an issue. After that was done I ran to the cottage to see jake, to my disappointment he wasn't here guess I should get ready for the bonfire to see everyone again. I hope they all didn't get to freaked out. Or I'm going to get majorly pissed off.

Some week this was turning out to be.

**Well next im thinking of doing it in Jakes POV in why he's been acting so weird lately! Whats wrong with him? Avoiding his bestfriend! Tut tut! REVEIWS means faster uploads!**

**Any ideas? Add them in your review! Il read them all **

**Much love guys**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	3. Holy Smokes

**Hey guys well here it is! Jake's POV on why he's acting pretty weird around Nessie lately! If there's any confusion Nessie is now old 16/younger 17 year old looking which is the perfect age for her and jake to start their love life in their relationship but technically Nessie is only 6 still. Fate can't keep them apart? When you can live forever, you get loved forever, what do you want to happen? REVIEW!**

Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 3

Holy Smokes!

Jakes POV

Shit. I heard my little girl scream. I looked over at her bed she wasn't there. Shit. Bella is going to kill me, and I mean drink my blood for breakfast if Nessie was hurt in any type of way. I ran to her scream, searching the area for any danger, that's when I heard the smashing of her glass hitting the floor and her little gasp as she looked at her reflection in the big glass mirror. holy shit.

I looked up, my eyes finally locking with hers. Wow. My Nessie was, words can't describe, it took all my strength to keep myself standing upright. I had to grab the banister for support as i was scared my legs were going to collapse under my weight, I had to stop myself from crashing to the floor as i stared at the beautiful girl that now stud there, her face was slimmer, her gown hung to her body tightly hugging her amazing figure, her hair hanging in ringlets, perfectly around her face, her eyes sparkled, she was perfectly perfect. When her last growth spurt left her looking like a 15 year old I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful. I. Was. Totally. Wrong. She looked like an angel. A god damn angel! What did I do to deserve her as my soul mate. Forever. I don't know how long I stood there thinking about how perfect she was until I shook it out my head thanking that Edward was gone for the week not to hear my thoughts. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay in the same room, I couldn't look at my beautiful girl because if I did I think I might have to take her and kiss her and claim her as mine and I'm sure as hell positive she would definitely not like that.

Jesus I'm such a pervert! She looks like my age, maybe a few months younger, but she was only 6! Remember jake pal, she's only 6… Ok just get her out the house! Easy! She needs clothes send her shopping. That's what I would do. Looks like she's about to cry, shit. I want to comfort her but I'd just take her there and then. Which she would not appreciate. Look somewhere else. Anywhere jake, anywhere but her…

I heard her storm out the house after are little talk, ok I was abit snappy but only because I couldn't have the angel which stared at me! Did she even like me like that? Woah buddy calm down! She only grew up today give her space give her time. Ok I was just about to go on patrol when I saw her, my sunshine walk down from the big white house to Emily's car. Holy smokes damn did she look good! She could be a model and she was all mine, her legs looked like they went on forever in those skinny jeans and that tight top oh god! I couldn't take my eyes off her! I didn't fail to notice Emily and Clair's reactions as there jaw dropped as I stared at her. I couldn't think straight, my breathing got all funny, got to get out of here!

She carried on to the car and stopped to look at me as a phased, as the heat took over my body and I was wolf, my thoughts now shared with who ever was phased, lucky me it was paul and seth.

"Yes see you later Jake" she called. She sounded a little pissed off. I winced at her tone.

"_Woah oh oh here __comes trouble" _ pauls inner monologue was annoying.

Seth laughed at his comment

I turned to look at Nessie… sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Was all I could say knowing that it was me who had pissed her off. Not like she could actually hear my thoughts, but it was worth a try.

Paul and Seth shut up fast when they saw Ness in my mind, going through to theres.

"_Woah! When did little half vamp get all… all.. "_

"_What Paul! GET ALL WHAT!" _I was getting angry

"_When did little half vamp get all hot! Woah! You got a good one there Jake!"_

I growled at what he said, but it was true.

"_What happened __jake?" _Seth thought.

"_I don't know! I heard her scream! I thought she was in trouble, I searched around for the danger and there she is! Looking perfectly beautiful! All grown up"_

"_I think im going to be sick"_ Paul gagged

"_Shut it man, we all think the __same when you think about Rachel"_ Seth stated in his head.

"_Yea Paul I find it quite disturbing that you think of my sister that way now, in your head all the freaking time!"_

"_Your just angry with me because im screwing your sister"_ He thought slyly.

I was going to kill him for that, and as if he read my mind, which he probably heard in my head i felt him phase out, Paul in some ways had become a lot calmer since he had met my sister.

"_Don't worry about it"_

"_How can I not worry Seth? She's 6 years old and has a body of a 17 year old super model! Her dad will kill me! I don't even know if she feels the same! I've been avoiding her all morning!"_

"_first of all her dad won't kill you! He knows this day would come one day, and it just so happens to be today, and he knows if he did kill you it would kill Nessie and he's never do that to his only daughter... and your feelings are changing for her, so her feelings must be changing to, I mean god damn it, I haven't even imprinted yet! But Nessie is like my sister! And I know more than you jake! So grow a pair and tell her, tonight at the bonfire maybe? Just make sure it happens this week. I have to go, but I'm always here if you need me Jake."_

"_Thanks Mate"_

I felt him phase out.

I was alone with my thoughts for once, which was nice, saying I either had Eddy boy reading them or the pack, I thought about Nessie, about how beautiful I thought she was, how wonderful, how I could be with her forever! And nothing could stop me, I've loved her from the day I first lay my eyes on her, but I can now say I'm starting to FALL in love with her. Holy smokes. Ruff day. I best go help Emily with things for the bonfire, then pick up… Nessie.. at 5 –gulp- my day seems to be good but bad, if that makes any sense! seeing my Nessie grown up but yet I can't have her. oh what a fun week this is turning out to be!

Just kill me! Take everything i have! Why torture me!

**Well what do you think? Jake's starting to fall for Nessie now! But what does Nessie feel? Next chapter the bonfire! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lots of love**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	4. She is HOT!

**Okay then! So Nessie is totally confused with her feelings at the moment, does she like jake like that? Well let's find out! REVIEW! Because it makes me want to carry on, motivates me! LONG CHAPTER GUYS! Split between Nessie and jakes POV!**

Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 4

She Is HOT!

Renesmee's POV

Ok. I thought to myself as I decided to get ready for the beach bonfire. I was worried the pack hadn't seen me as my new self, maybe they'd hate me like Jake hates me. Hmm…

"Nessie?" I heard him call. "I'm just getting ready" I cringed at how shaken my voice sounded. He must of noticed it because he was climbing the stairs when he stopped and mumbled something about his thoughts so instead he shouted back.

"are you ok?" there wasn't a need to shout I could hear him fine.

"Yes Jake, I'm fine now watch TV till I'm ready" He again started mumbling to himself again and walked down the stairs.

What was I going to wear, makeup? No makeup? I thought it was best to wear short shorts, and a nice loose top which showed my belly, I was quite proud in how I looked, as aunt Alice normally helped me to get ready I left my hair in its ringlets and slipped on a pair of van's and descended down the stairs, I grabbed my shoulder bag and then decided to put my bikini on underneath so I could just strip my clothes when I got there. I looked at Jake.

He was beautiful. His russet skin and the way he flexed his arms, and his chest! Wow, I couldn't stop myself from my thoughts when he turned to look at me, we stared admiringly at each other until I snapped out of it and went outside to get in his car.

"you must be cold in shorts, go put some jeans on?" hey there Jake, don't know if you noticed but my legs were one of the nicest parts of my body! No way! Anyway half vamp! He probably just wanted me to cover up, stupid wolf.

"are you stupid? Hello? Half vamp? I don't get cold"

"Oh yea, silly me" he sighed half to himself half to me.

Any how he still took off his hoodie (not like he needed it, just for show really) and placed it around me, his fingers touched my bare shoulder and I shivered at his touch, he pulled his hand away quickly. Did he feel that? I felt that. That spark.. Like electricity, he looked at his hand like I had just electrocuted him, but did a fake smile and went to the car. The car ride was awkward. It looked like he wanted to talk, but just couldn't manage it, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He blew out a breath slow, the minty smell and his wolfy fragrance filled the car, oh dear god, what was he doing to me! Did he know what he was doing to me? My breath got caught in my throat and I jumped out the car as soon as it came to a stop at the beach.

Everyone fell quiet and stared at me… Oh fucking perfect.

"WHAT?" I shouted, I was getting pretty annoyed with everyone today!

"You've seen my growth spurts before aint you? It's rude to stare" I huffed underneath my breath.

Jake must have realised how upset I was getting because he put his arm around my waist and led me to sit next to Seth. I couldn't stop thinking about his hand. Place around my waist. I smiled weakly at him and he beamed back as he placed me next to Seth, and went off to talk to others. Random conversations started again and I felt a lot better.

"soooo" Seth started

"Hey Seth"

"Yes hi Nessie whats up?"

"Well you know, people staring at me all the time, I must look really bad, even Jakes been acting weird!" Seth pulled a face.

"You don't look bad Ness." He whispered in my ear "Everyone thinks you look hot! They just don't want to admit it, because Jake would rip their heads off! Even Jake thinks it!"

I had to giggle! So jake just thinks I'm hot. Nice way to put it.

"Well I'm going for a swim" Seth said. "want to join me?"

"of course" I took his hand and he led me to behind the rocks where he removed his shirt and I removed me clothing leaving me in my white bikini, and we places are clothes on the rocks…he stared again.

"Seth!" I whined feeling uneasy under his stare!

"sorry Nessie! Its just weird! Your like my little sister and your all grown up"

I giggled again as we ran to the water and played like children.

The cold water felt good on my hot skin and cooled me down from the anger that was bubbling within me.

Again I felt everyone's stare's and I pretended not to hear there whispers. I felt the anger rise yet again.

**JAKES POV**

Wow having my hand on her waist and she didn't flinch or move away felt good. I had to comfort her, I knew everybody staring made her feel uneasy. After I placed her next to Seth, I joined Embry and Quil in a talk.

"Nessie is HOT! Damn you got lucky! And she's half vamp, you get to live forever with her and god I would live forever to if I got to live with someone that good looking!" Embry laughed, he wouldn't be saying that if he knew what it was like! If he actually imprinted!

I growled, I hated it when they said Nessie was hot, she wasn't 'hot'… She was beautiful, magnificent; gorgeous I could go on forever with words like that.

Of course people who had imprinted thought she was pretty, but that's because they didn't see anyone else other than there imprint people like Embry who hadn't imprinted had thoughts a little bit un-appropriate.

"Just don't stare, she get's uneasy and it's abit tuff for her at the moment because her parents aren't in town until the end of this week" I huffed.

"Tell her how you feel man!" Quil said

I didn't even know what I felt if I was being totally honest.

"I want to, Just I'm scared she doesn't feel the same." Did I really just say that?

"Her feelings have changed for you Jake. Or else you wouldn't be feeling the same way"

I was lost in thought on what Quil had just said when I heard her laugh.

"Seth!" She squealed

What The Hell!

"sorry Nessie! Its just weird! Your like my little sister and your all grown up" Seth sounded guilty.

Then they walked from behind the rocks and I think I died and went to heaven.

Everyone fell quiet. Even Claire, and she's a 15 year old who doesn't shutup!

"wow" I head Claire say to Collin

"She could be a super model"

At the moment I was very proud that she was mine.

"See what I mean..see what I mean!" His voice rose a few octaves Embry elbowed me in my ribs and winked

I still stud there, mouth wide open and looked at her, her auburn ringlets shimmering in the sun, her perfect figure, her perfect everything I nearly ran over to go confess my dyeing love for her! But I restrained myself, I saw her look over at us all staring at her. She blushed.

"Ok everyone, stop staring act normal" I said as quiet as I could.

And they did finally Nessie came over to me and gave me a hug. Still wet. Still in her bikini. Oh. My. God. Embry winked at me while she was hugging me, she went on her tip toes and whispered in my ear.

"Thankyou" She kissed me on the cheek and I tried my best to keep my thoughts on what was happening.

"Thankyou erm..f..f..fo..for what?"

She whispered in my ear again which sent shivers down my spine

"For telling people to stop looking at me silly" She looked up at me through her eye lashes

Oh god. Just kill me. I think I'm in heaven, talking to god most greatest angel.

"Im going to get dressed now, il see you in abit, maybe we can take a walk down the beach"

I couldn't answer her I just nodded. And she left to get dressed…

**Was Nessie doing abit of flirting there;)…**

**Sorry! I know there kina short, but im working on it!**

**I already have most of the chapter written! Its just the case of updating now guys! The more reviews! The more I upload :D **

**Lots of love**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	5. Heart Beats Faster

**Why hello there! This is a carry on from what happens from the bonfire, Nessie has 6 days before her parents get back from there holiday! **

.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE watch the promo for this book!

Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 5

Hearts Beats Faster

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't help but notice the way Jake looked at me, I couldn't help but look back, when he hugged me and I could feel his body against mine all hot and… NESS snap out of it dude!

I think I was falling in love with my best friend? I think…

I concentrated on pulling my dress over my head, anyone would think I was incapable of doing anything the way I probably looked to the world now. Some freak who can't stop day dreaming smooth Nessie.

Ok, so I had no mirror so I just hoped I looked ok, and from the looks I was getting off Jake I looked ok. I smiled knowing I knew everything about him, I probably knew more about him than I knew about myself.

"hi" I said as I skipped over to him

"hey, you want to go on that walk now?" his eyes never meeting mine.

"yeap" I said popping the p on my lips. I was trying to lighten the mood abit, he had been so, angry? So upset with me ever since the day I had my growth spurt and his mood was starting to tire me now. I just wanted my old best friend back.

He was in there. It was Jake! But whoever was walking along side me down the beach wasn't my Jake. There was a difference.

Il admit this was a pretty awkward walk, I don't know what was happening to me, but jake had started to become wary of me, the way I moved he would move away, he'd look anywhere but me, which made me sad to think he didn't like me like that.

I mean I knew he didn't like me like THAT, but I mean he didn't like me at all? Like I wasn't his best friend I was just a girl he used to know.

Well I don't know, did I like him like that? Do I love him like Sam love's Emily? No.. not yet.. maybe? I don't know! I don't even know my own feelings! Or whats going on in my head! I needed my aunt Rose, she was good with boy problems like this. Maybe I could call her later.

My daddy will just about kill me when he finds out about this, or maybe my dad knows? That's why he left for a week?

"Nessie for the last time?" Jake moaned

Oh shit I didn't realise he was talking to me.

"oh sorry yea"

"are you o..o..ok?" wow someones got a stutter.

I heard his heart speed up, I wanted to know, why was this so weird now, are relationship used to be easy, as easy as breathing. But now it felt strained, like we were drowning. I wanted to run away I hated myself for what I'd grown up to be, that my best friend hates me so much.

I felt tears prick in my eyes the thought of everyone hating me… I was a freak, the half vampire half human freak, so before I knew what I was doing I was running.

Running as fast as I could go. Running was never a strong point with me, I had always been a stronger person overall than a fast runner, but my strength helped me run faster.

"Nessie!" I head Jake shout out behind me, I had to keep going. Don't think about it Ness, keep running.

I ran past the rest of the pack who had stared at me whilst I zoomed past only Seth stood up to shout.

"Nessie! Come back!" Seth exclaimed I looked back and saw him transform in to a wolf. I couldn't see Jake though.

If I didn't want to be found for a while I'd have to pick up the pace. Maybe I should jump from tree to tree so they couldn't catch on to my scent.

I finally sat in the woods and started to cry it would take Jake at least a good half an hour for them to find me before I could set off running again before he found me.

I broke down on the forest floor sobbing and tears silently falling down my face. Why do I have to be different. I don't understand? I was so confused, my head was getting hotter I felt stressed and I couldn't think straight anymore! I was officially going crazy!

Renesmee Cullen's going crazy everyone! Look now I was even talking to myself!

I head a crack and I turned behind me to see my big brown russet wolf that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. I would of thought it would have taken him at least half an hour. But Jake being Jake…

"le le..leave..me alone" I stuttered.

Wow I really was a nervous wreck.

What I needed most, what I wanted most wasn't here. I wanted my best friend. And that was no longer the wolf that stud on all fours in front of me.

My emotions were everywhere I didn't know what I was thinking or doing I got up to make a run for it but all of a sudden my legs felt like heavy weights I couldn't carry myself forward. My eyes began to feel heavy and my head got hotter than before as I fell down in to the darkness which had over took me…I fell down in to unconsciousness…

I faintly heard the howl of wolves in the distance and my Jake shout my name as he pulled me to his hot chest.

JAKES POV

Oh no, what had I done? I had upset my girl, she thinks I don't want her, she probably thinks I hate her the way I've been with her all day. When I snapped at her this morning and not looking at her or not even talking to her properly when she had been making the effort.

"Nessie!" I shouted in pain as my heart squeezed knowing it was me that had caused her that pain. Some god damn imprint I was! I hadn't done it on purpose! If I had given in I would of taken her away!

I would of kidnapped her and claimed her as mine.

I went wolf, I felt the hotness travel up my spine and ran after her, I spotted her sobbing by a rock.

JAKE YOUR SO STUPID

I went over and nuzzled her as I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, she got up to run again and her eyes fell and she fell to the floor with a thump, I went back human and I nearly started to cry when I felt she had become hotter than normal as she would no longer wake up.

I carried her back home and placed her in her bed, we needed to talk about this. About us.

I was just to chicken to say anything about it to her!

"jake" she murmured

"im right here" I looked at her and realised she was still asleep dreaming, dreaming of me and that idea made my heart swell.

As I walked over to a chair and pulled it next to her bed to watch her sleep as I drowned in my own thoughts. If Bella and Edward find out about this, I think they would more a less kill me without hesitation. Oh the joy's of being in love with someone who had a mind reader as a dad.

My week was just getting better and better.

**Tension! I know this one was short but hopefully the next one will be longer and better!**

***REVIEW AND I UPDATE QUICKER* And it gives me motivation :p**

**Love**

**Run With The Pack. X**

.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE


	6. Emotions

**Hi guys im really starting to struggle on what to base my story on now so any ideas please say and review!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 6**

**Emotions**

Renesmee's POV

Il admit it I was abit of a mess. My emotions were more a less everywhere. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to because I couldn't even look at my best friend without feeling something.

The way he runs his hand through his hair or the way he flexed his muscles when he carried me, or the way he held me to his chest you could feel the electricity between us, and it was pretty god damn amazing. But I didn't want to say anything. He might not even feel the same way.

What should I do? Tell me what I should do! Of course its hard me and jake still have human in us. Were hormonal teenagers for god sake!

I woke up to see my Jake across from me on a chair asleep, he looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to creep downstairs and make breakfast for us both, I know Jake eats a lot and I can cook. I was half way though cooking when Jake came downstairs stretching his arms above his head and I couldn't help but look at his chest through his tight top. I had to snap out of it when he caught me looking and kissed me on my cheek.

"good morning Ness" he sounded cheerfully… Well this was different from the last convocation we had. I knew he was really trying to make amend with me.

My body set on fire from where he had kissed me all down my body. He noticed me shiver and smiled to himself, he was doing it on purpose! Well I guess I kind of deserved it for giving him a hug in my bikini yesterday.

Two could play at that game Jacob Black.

I sat down and served breakfast and I wanted to talk about it all but I just couldn't bring myself to it!

_Hey jake do you feel the same way I do? Jake I think I might like you? Jake __I'__m falling for my best__friend._ No just keep your trap shut Nessie darling and things will be fine, I huffed as I ate.

This was going to be a long day…

JAKES POV

Now what. I don't think she realises what she's doing to me! The way she run her fingers through her curls or bites her lip, or looks up at me through thick eye lashes. If I already hadn't died and gone to heaven, I did this morning when I woke to her cooking in the kitchen. My two favourite things Nessie and food!

I kissed her on her cheek and she shivered at my touch, I smiled knowing it was me that had that effect on her, but yet I still couldn't tell her how I really felt, maybe I should wait for Edward he would find It more respectful if I waited to tell his first but I might not be able to last the rest of the week…

I should just call him, maybe they'd come home if I explained I was having a hard time and her growth spurt. Maybe not. But they loved their daughter so if they knew something was wrong I'm pretty sure they'd be on the first flight back to Forks. Then again maybe not…

She went on the sofa to watch TV as she twirled he hair around her finger and nibbled on her red lips. Oh. Dear. God. Just kill me! Death would hurt less than watching the girl I loved, knowing that I couldn't have her! KILL ME! Not being cocky but I was kind of immortal so killing me wouldn't really work… I'd just heal up…but worth a shot in asking? Right? I couldn't look away she sighed and I snapped out of it running to get my phone I couldn't stand this any longer.

I called Eddy boy, well this convocation should be fun…

"Hello Jake is there a problem?"

"There is a big god damn problem! Your daughter has just grown into a 17 year old overnight and I'm finding it bloody hard to restrain myself from ravishing her!"

I heard Edward chuckle. CHUCKLE! If only he knew what it was like! I nearly crushed the little cell phone in my hand. I growled in response.

"Don't worry about it Jake, we knew it was going to happen" what the…

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WARN ME?" Now I was angry. Full on Angry. My body started heating up and I started to tremor. Fucking b e a u tiful. Thanks Eddy boy just be thankful when I phase… I'm in your room so say good bye to your belongings! Calm it Jake. Nessie will hear.

"Well I don't like the idea of you and Nessie dating but I can't stop what happens we all went to stay out of your way while it happens…"  
>"take her on a date, I'll get Alice to organise it all"<p>

"so your not angry?" I started to calm down. Edward Cullen, wanted me Jacob Black his mortal 'used to be' enemy, to take his only daughter Renesmee Cullen on a date? Was a fucking hearing right!

"well I am a little pissed off but who am I to stop fate?" ok… Only Bella could of talked him round to agreeing to this.

I liked Edward when he was chilled and mellow, but I found it creepy I was expecting him to be on the first flight home to rip my head off…

"well bye Jake good luck" I heard him say as the line went dead and I stud in the room gobsmacked. Good luck! He says GOOD LUCK! Thanks for your help Edward!

I went down the stairs to see Nessie looking at herself in the mirror. Pulling at her skin and hair, what was she doing?

"Ness?" I saw a tear roll down her face

"I just want to be like I was, no one likes me now I look like this" she sobbed.

I put her hair behind her ear and pulled her face to look at me. Her breathing hitched a little faster.

"I think you look beautiful" I said as I looked at her

"you really think so?" my lips inches away from hers.

"I know so" as I leant down to kiss her…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK – there was a loud banging at the door which made us jump apart.

Perfect timing whoever was at the door they were about to meet there death for stopping mine and Nessie's 'ALMOST' first kiss.

We both jumped back and looked at each other…  
>there was a bang at the door. Oh for the love of god!<p>

I pulled the door open.

"SURPRISE!" the little evil pixie beamed. Great just great.

Could my week get any worst!

**Sorry it was abit boring but Nessie and Jakes relationship is now on its way! They both know they have feelings for each other now just don't want to admit anything! Shyness! **

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! Im working on it!**

**Review anyway!**

**Till next time**

**Love**

**Run With The Pack. X**

.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE watch the promo for this book!


	7. Knock Knock Knock

**Well im back :D … if my chapters bore you please tell me,I know there kinda short atm! Well much love guys who read my story!**

.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE watch the promo for the book.

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 7**

**Who's that knocking on the door?**

Renesmee's POV

Jake opened the door and there she was my aunt alice and jasper! Wow I had missed them!

I was a little angry they interrupted my 'almost' kiss with Jake I frowned but smiled that my auntie and uncle were back

In threw myself at them and hugged them both tightly as I felt the chuckle underneath me.

"my my my I see you have grown" alice chimed

"we will HAVE to go shopping, im guessing you grew out of all your…"

I ignored her as she carried on speaking and rolled my eyes as I hugged my uncle Jasper.

"looking as pretty as ever Nessie" Jasper added

I smiled at him I loved my family

"Jacob!" my auntie gave him a hug

There relationship was good. Like brother and sister they got closer apparently on the run up to my birth. I used to give my aunt headache's as she couldn't see my future. Jacob was her pain killer.

"Jasper nice to see you again" Jacob nodded. They acted all serious but I knew deep down what they were really like. You'll be surprised at how many times I had been woken up in the night from my dad, Emmett and Jake crowding around on xbox playing silly little games.

I remember once they were playing rock band and they took it to a whole new level with the out fits and the screaming. My momma and aunt's were not happy at all. As for me I found it all quite hilarious.

Jasper got him in a head lock and laughed

Boys I sighed my uncles and jake did become a lot closer but from wrestling each other or the talk about cars…

"well good to see you ness but we need to get going"

"ALREADY? You only just got here!"

"I need to do some things for tonight, stop by the big house later around 5ish bye Ness"

Before I even had time to reply they'd already set off.

"great" I said to jake

He kissed me on my forehead softly making me shiver. What was this? Was we just friends? Or did he want more off me?

"come on lets go get dressed and go hunting or something"

I whined "but Jake! I don't want to hunt"

"well saying you ate a big breakfast this morning we won't, but we definitely have to tomorrow? Ok?"

"Ok Jakey" I smiled, I knew I always got my own way with him, even if he didn't like it. The universe agreed with me, and if the universe agreed, Jake agreed.

I trudged up the stairs, my head hurting which was unusual because I was half vampire I never got ill, my belly hurt to… oh I hope I'm not changing again, I really don't want to grow up anymore.

I was woke up at 4 and I didn't realise I had been asleep I must of really been tired. What I had noticed was that the pains in my belly were now gone. Good.

The next seconds of my life was a blur, I was still half asleep when Alice put me over her shoulder and ran me to the big house placing me in a big comfy chair facing a dressing table and started doing makeup… I was still half asleep moments later I realised what she was doing.

"Alice! Come on I'm tired! I'm in no mood to be playing dress up dolls today" I protested as I stood up to get out the chair.

Of course I couldn't get away that easy as she lightly pushed me back in the chair. Damn hate being the weakest of the family. I was pretty strong. But not as strong as my family.

"nope, has to be done were going out tonight" She babbled and when Alice speaks, there's no arguing.

"oh why?"

"don't ask we just are" and I've learned from my mistakes…don't keep asking her, or she will blow!

You do not argue back with Alice. Whatever the problem is.

So I sat there while she buffered me and painted makeup and hair! Totally unnecessary.

She put me in a long purple dress with a slit up the thigh with some gorgeous arm jewellery. I had some black stiletto high heels on which weren't that hard to walk in for me being half vamp.

Where was Jake? I wanted my Jake I looked around.

As if my aunt read my mind she said…

"don't worry you'll see him soon enough" she chimed

We passed Jasper on the way down the stairs

"wow Nessie! If I could cry I would, and that's coming from a guy!" He faked wiping a tear away from his face. So dramatic. I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
>"my niece is all grown up! You look beautiful Nessie, now get in the car and go have a good time!" I smiled<p>

"Thanks Uncle Jasper" I kissed him on the cheek Alice kept trying to drag me down the stairs but I put up a fight and wouldn't let her. I was good at walking in heels. But not that good.

"Jasper? Aren't you coming with us?" It was then I realised my aunt Alice wasn't really dressed up for this event either. She was wearing designer clothes. But that wasn't anything special, when did Alice not wear designer clothes was the question…

I look of confusion swept across my face as my uncle laughed and my aunt dragged me down the stairs.

She walked me down the stairs and led me to the front door where jake was waiting in a black tux and a black skinny tie. He looked amazing, perfect… I was lucky. He was mine. Then I realised this was like a date? A proper date! As Jake took my hand and put me in the car, I couldn't help but smile like I had won the biggest prize a person could have.

**Sorry its REAL short, but the next ones will be longer to make up f****or it, there will be lemons in the next one me thinks**

**Review!**

**Love**

**Run With The Pack. X**

Watch the promo? .com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE


	8. Date's

**Im SORRY my last chapter was rubbish I know! Well this one's hopefully going to be better! Please tell me what you think! Review as always! LEMON in this so if you don't like lemons! Don't read this chapter! BECAUSE THERE WILL BE LEMONS! Just a warning! Split POV's**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 7**

**Date's**

Renesmee's POV

We had just got in the car to go on my…date.. I smiled.

I quickly grabbed my phone I noticed 3 things.

First of all it was 6o'clock and I must have been real tired to sleep all day because I felt like I had done nothing all day.

Two; my phone was on silent.

Three; I had 7 miss calls off my momma and 9 off my dad.

SHIT.

Jake must of noticed me freeze up because he grabbed the phone and scrolled through the 20 messages I had on my blackberry…

**-Nessie why aren't you answering your phone? Mom x **

**-Nessie its dad, your mom's getting worried..x**

**-Nessie call me mom x**

**-Nessie she worrys way to much, but I'd answer my calls thankyou. Dad x**

**-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE WE ARE COMING HOME TO MAKE SURE YOUR OK. Love mom **– I laughed at how she had been so angry but still managed to add on love mom. I rolled my eyes. Always the worryier.

**-Me and your mom are coming to check on you. If you just answer your phone we wont. Dad x**

Ah fuck I'm in trouble

**I quickly texted them both back hoping they weren't on the next flight home, mom and dad I'm ok call me if you need me, phone was on silent sorry, Nessie x**

Within seconds I got a call

"**Yes dad I'm fine"**

"**No dad"**

"**Yes of course dad"**

"**miss you to"**

"**yea hi mom"**

"**yes love you to mom…"**

I was on the phone 10minuets before I finally convinced them both not to come home and that I was fine, I'd just grown a lot, over the past few days!

"Alice booked the table for 7, is that ok"

Ok? It was wonderful, perfect, amazing…

"yeah Jake that's ok" I smiled

We carried on the drive to the place where we was dining.

**JAKES POV**

She came down the stairs, looking like god sent her down from above, her pale skin stood out with the purple dress showing off her figure as the fabric clung to her and a slit up till the thigh id have to thank Alice later.

"let's go" I said as I helped her in the car

We chatted on the way there, it wasn't like a normal date, I've known her all my life I couldn't exactly say what does she like? What does she dislike? Because I knew it all already, I knew it like I knew my way around my home town. Probably better than I knew myself. But sometimes the silence was comfortable it wasn't awkward or intimidating.

As we entered the restaurant there were a few waiters chatting and I saw them point to my Nessie as they decided who was going to serve her a few chatting how they could pull her. Back off mate. She's mine. Super hearings a babe sometimes. I chuckled

"name" the waiter said winking back at his mates

"Cullen" Nessie spoke

The waiter then looked scared. Ha what fear the name brings, what do the Cullen's do to people in their spare time!

Alice being Alice got us a private booth and the food was very nice, I just couldn't care less about it all, all I could think about was this beautiful girl sat in front of me, the way her lips curved around her fork when she was eating, the way she closed her eyes when she liked something, or the way she'd scrunch her nose if she didn't. All mine.

"Nessie? I want to give you something"

As I handed her the blue velvet box… I carried on speaking

"It's yours, if you'll have it, I have loved you all my life and only now I can truly say that I'm IN love with you Renesmee…" There I said it! I declared my feelings for her! Now shoot me if this goes all terribly wrong and I walk out of here with a broken heart.

Her eyes watered as she opened the little box and took the heart shaped diamond locket and placed it around her neck.

"if you want it.. take it. Take my heart and keep it safe"

She nodded and smiled and wiped away a few tears. Wow Nessie Cullen speechless… as we finished off are meal.

We paid the waiter and walked hand in hand, talking about stuff she wanted to do…

Because of her growth spurt she never got the chance to really go to school, but now that she's stopped growing, she really wants to go and try the experience the next time the Cullen's school. Hell even I might go back to school if she's there.

God damn it, who am I kidding, of course I'd go back to school if she was there, id follow her around the world if it meant I could be with her forever. But that was true. I could be with her forever. In our own little bubble, we could do what we wanted and we could do it forever.

We got home and as soon as we got in her room, she was kissing me, all over me, the next thing I know she pushed me on the bed and unbuttoned my t-shirt popping all the buttons and kissing my chest.

"ness" I moaned knowing it was wrong and that her dad would kill us. My skin burning from where she left trails of kisses.

I couldn't help myself, but I flipped her over and kissed her neck every bit of bare skin, smiling as I saw my locket around her neck. I removed her dress as she removed my pants and then are lips were attacking again.

god her bare skin felt so good on mine

She removed the clasp of her bra I nearly fainted on how perfect she was, and all mine so beautiful and all mine!

I didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready to, she'd obviously never do this before but being forever frozen as a hormonal teenagers who were both partly human, they have needs.

"are you sure?" I asked worried about obviously hurting her

She looked at me in the eye. "I have never been so sure in all my life"

That's all I needed as I removed are underwear and pushed 2 fingers in to her.

Her back arched towards me, she was so tight I was worried about hurting her

"jake" she withered under me

I couldn't wait any long as I slid in to her slowly

She held her breath at first I thought I'd hurt her and my instinct was to stop, but her words on her lips…

"jake carry on" so I slammed into her a little too hard, I realised again I was her first this would hurt, I went slow and she moaned my name and I picked up the pace knowing she wasn't hurting anymore.

She only seemed to get tighter as she screamed my name

I couldn't help but moan myself, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure and she screamed my name and came with me the same time I did.

I lay down next to her both panting for breath

"I love you Jake" she whispered

I was totally speechless, she said she loved me that she actually really did love me and I knew I would love her every day of forever. Hearing her say that she loved me was a thousand times better than sex. Trust me.

"As I love you" I replied as I kissed her neck as she drifted into sleep.

That's when I remembered.

Fuck. Her dad was a mind reader. And was totally in to the

'no sex before marriage policy'

If I wasn't already dead for me and Nessie being together. I'm pretty sure my life would be coming to a stop as soon as Edward reads my thoughts.

I gulped and fell in to a deep sleep.

**There we go! Hopefully its better than the last one! Edward will be back soon! Whats going to happen? If you have ANY idea's please tell me! Please review! **

**Love**

**Shannon-Jade**

**Run With the Pack. X**


	9. The Cullen's Are Back

**Hey guys please tell me if my books getting a little boring to you it sounds kinda boring to me:L haha anyway tell me what you'd like and il do my best to write it! **

*****Im going to fast forward it to when the Cullen are now back!*****

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 9**

**The Cullen's**

Jakes POV

This week has been the best week of my fucking life. But it couldn't stop myself from worrying after a week of great sex. Eddy boy the mind reader would soon be in the know. And I have a funny feeling he might just kill me.

My baby stirred in my arms, my princess, I looked down looking at the heart shaped locket on her chest, her parent's would be home today and I was nervous, I tried not to show it but I know Nessie was nervous to.

What would we say to them? _ Hey Edward, don't freak now, but I'm screwing your daughter._ Smooth jake smooth.

Today's date was 1st September. I stopped and looked again at the calendar. It was Nessie's birthday on the 11th and it was Bella's on the 13th. How conveniently spaced so close together, I'd have to try and find them something. Shopping wasn't my strong point.

And shopping for girls who had all the money in the world. It was a lot harder.

I'm pretty sure Edward will help me if I'm not already dead.

"Were home" Bella spoke loud

_Fuck_

Nessie ran to her dad and mum hugging them, they were also taken back by her difference in appearance. Bella looked like she would cry if she could, looking at her little girl who was now grown up.

Much to my utter _utter_ luck Edward put his arm around me and said congratulations. I was a little taken back…_your not mad?_ I thought to him

"Well yes a little I was hoping you would wait. And from now on until your married you WILL wait" He grimaced

"But this world is changing fastly and I realise it's not the same place where people wait for marriage so I do wish you all the happiness Jake. I know what it's like, life before Bella was nothing, now you have your Renesmee, I totally understand"

Okay now I was taken back and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open…

"don't be so shocked Jake I'm surprized you called me about it in the first place! you're a good man and I know you will take care of my daughter…forever" he said in a smaller voice

Of course I would, I'd love her forever, I'd take care of her forever I'd go wherever she goes!

Edward must of heard this thought because he smiled and slapped me on the back.

_Welcome to the family. _I thought to myself, Edward chuckled at the side of me

I also mentally added_ Its Nessie's and Bella's birthdays in 10 days and I don't know what to get them at all!__ What do you get someone who has all the money in the world right?_

Edward smirked "well I can't help you there Jake, but when you see it you'll know… I like the necklace you gave Nessie by the way"

I instantly thought of the night she was lying naked with just the locket around her neck. Edward stiffened. Oh shit.

"don't worry about it, you can't help it" I wasn't entirely convinced, but dropped it anyhow.

Edward was like a brother to me now. This at first was very weird, I mean I had spent years fighting against him wanting to rip him limb to limb but here I was, having a nice talk with the guy!

Nessie looked over to us probably confused about the conversation we were having.

_Edward I need to get them both a gift_

He nodded silently as I didn't want to draw attention to myself in the family gathering.

He passed me his car keys and his credit card

_Woah, erm thanks Eddyboy_ I thought as I ran to the car to find the perfect gifts for my lover and best friend.

"Don't ever call me that again" he laughed as I ran out the house.

What do you get girls, which have everything; something with sentimental value!

I called up Alice. She would know, I mean when does she not know!

"hello Alice Cullen" really Alice? Who do you think I thought it was?

"Alice, its Jake" I could practically hear her roll her eyes

"yes Jake, obviously, what do you need?"

"Well I'd like to plan a surprize birthday party for Ness and Bells and who better to call than…"

"me!" she finished my sentence

"well what do you want? Big, small? House party? Hotel party?"

"well your Cullen's.."

"Yes Jake money doesn't matter what are you thinking?"

"well.. Maybe the Cullen's and the wolf guy's and girls could go on kind of a weekend holiday, but have a party there? You know…"

"omg I have it perfect! Lots of swimming pools! Lots of water sports! Out by the lake! And our lake house its massive everyone would fit! And it's not sunny so we can go out in day light and it never rains! It's perfect"

"yes Alice, thank you, it will be great, I'll book plane tickets for everyone for this weekend?"

"Jake, I could organise this in a night"

"Good good well don't mention it to Bell's or Ness"

"I won't" she said in her musical voice

I felt bad leaving her to plan everything but she had practically jumped at the idea so I left it…I had forgotten Alice was still on the phone…

"Oh yes erm bye _tinkerbell!_" She hated it everybody loved to tease her about it though as she reminded us all of a pixie. I sniggered.

"Bye dog" she said in her sweetest voice and hung up the phone.

This will be perfect a weekend away where we can all actually be together! I still got Bells a diamond locket and I got Ness a little bracelet like her mothers with a little carved wolf on. Perfect.

I told Edward what was the plan and he agreed that it was a good idea. I gave the wolves and the wolf girls there plane tickets who were excited and started packing for the weekend.

I'll admit I was a little excited myself on what Nessie's and Bella's reactions would be. Bella didn't really like big things she didn't like making something of her birthday.

But when you put an idea in Alice's head you she can't drop it, once her mind is set she would run around the world to complete the task so I knew that this weekend would be good with Alice planning it.

I would have to thank her, maybe buy her some flowers. She always did like white roses when we was always in the big white house.

I was thinking about trashing all of Edwards money on things I didn't need just so I could spend it, but I didn't feel like dying today, maybe I could grab Rosalie's credit card and spend all her money instead…

Now that would be funny, pop princess wouldn't be all snarky then. Come to think of it me and Rose's relationship wasn't as bad as it was. Of course we still fought with each other. If there was a problem we'd blame each other!

The best part was playing tricks on each other, pouring water on one another when we thought that we weren't looking making cruel jokes about each other, but I think that's what got us liking each other as a family more.

I didn't like the idea of having a blonde psychopathic sister anymore than she liked having a super cool were wolf brother. Ok she didn't exactly say super cool brother it was more on the lines of 'stupid lazy stinky mutt' but you know this is my head I can change things if I want. So we did warm up to each other. Eventually.

I arrived back at the big house and there was talking and laughter all around.

The Cullen's were back.

**SORRY I know its short! I know it was rubbish but hopefully the next one will be a little better with abit more wolves :D**

**Lots of love**

**Shannon-Jade**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	10. Surprize

**Okay ive fast forwarded time, its now the birthday party! In nessie's POV!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- chapter 10**

**Surprize! **

Renesmee POV

I woke up to the holla's of the wolf pack, which sometimes doesn't surprize me. What did surprize me when I walked out and looked out the window there was 3 mini-buses. I tilted my head to the side, ok that was not normal. And the wolf girls were here including Claire. Which was also not normal. And then I looked at the time it was 3o'clock in the morning. DEFFINATLEY NOT NORMAL! I need my sleep! I was getting ready to lose it!

My momma came in my room and told me to get ready and pack, as we were going away for the weekend, all together! To the lake house! My bad mood vanished! Especially when I realised we'd be going all together including the wolves and the wolf girls and my family!

I hugged her tight as she spoke up again…"I'd thank Jake, he did this for us as a birthday gift" she whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at my Jake I went over and hugged him pretty hard, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou I said over in his ear before pecking him on the lips, he was perfect, he didn't have a single flaw!

I was so excited, I can't even begin to describe the excitement bubbling deep inside of me as I grabbed a bag and started to pile my clothes into a bag hiding in there also a birthday present that I made my momma, it was a big scrap book of, well everything I had been working on it for some time now, it had pictures of me and her and jake and their wedding, and birthdays, and Rosalie and Emmetts wedding when they re-did their vows it was packed full, and I was positive she would love it, I had been working on it for most of the year.

I climbed in to the mini bus with the Cullen girls as I really didn't fancy riding with the wolves at 3.30 in the morning – to god damn loud! I could hear them from this mini van! And I didn't fancy sharing my thoughts with my dad. I didn't know where we were going but I had never been on a plane before it was all exciting.

My family being Cullen's money wasn't an issue as we were sat in first class fights on our was to the lake house, I did not like the way the stupid slutty stewardess was battering her eye lashes at Jake! He was mine... thanks very much. He never gave her any attention thought always keeping his big brown eyes locked with mine. I was sat next to Jake, with Embry sitting on my other side. Oh what a fun plane ride. I didn't take much notice of everyone to be honest, I didn't care when Embry made jokes about me and Jake, I wasn't listening to other peoples conversations around us I just stared up at my Jake. My wonderful perfect Jake who I loved with every cell which was in my tiny body.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I was being carried off the plane by a pair of big strong arms; I would have thought it was jake until I felt how cold their skin was. Uncle Emmett. I rolled my eyes it was not 8 in the morning and because I woke up in the middle of the night to get here I was pretty tired, I drifted in and out of their conversations.

"we might as well all run" my daddy said

"but what about the girls?" I heard someone else say

"it will be a 2 minute walk, or run, Cullen's carry the luggage, along with some of the pack, the rest phase and carry the girls, Emmett run with Renesmee to the house, try not to wake her."

I felt Emmett nod as I felt everything fly past as my head lolled when we reached the destination.

Alice was right it was beautiful, there was a waterfall hitting the river, which had solar panels all around to heat the lake. The house was huge it would fit us all in easy it could have been a palace.

I heard everyone arrive and gasp at their sites.

"Here let me take her" I heard Jake say

"Why? We should have a little fun" WHAT FUN! I knew I had to get out of his grasp I snapped my eyes open and went to jump away.

Now I knew I had to get out of Emmett's hold, I sat up and went to run when he threw me in to the lake…

I heard the laughter of people and panic of Jake and my mum

I was angry with my uncle. Very angry.

"EMMETT CULLEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN IM OUT OF THIS LAKE" I screamed as I trudged out the lake

My dad laughed.

"Jasper" he moved next to me in a quick movement

I just nodded as Jasper attacked Emmett and Emmett flew into the lake.

"There you go kid" My uncle jasper said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Now I better dash before your uncle Emmett kicks my arse" we all giggled

We made our way into the big house and I dashed upstairs to get dressed from my wet clothing. Picking a room at the very top of the house. Like always. And I put on a red spaghetti strap dress and went down into the kitchen.

Boy did I love Emily's cooking, she looked like she was cooking a feast! Well with all the werewolves here I don't blame here, no sign of any of my family; they probably have gone to find dinner of their own.

"Wow Em, smells really good" she smiled at me as I rubbed my belly. I had become to like human food more than hunting ever since my last growth spurt, I still had blood once in a while but not as much as I used to.

"someones gota feed them" as Sam came over and kissed her scared face

I looked at them and suddenly wanted Jake who was on the other side of the room, using my super speed I jumped up on his back and covered his eye's.

"guess who" I whispered in his ear and his breathing hitched and he shivered. I liked the way his body responded to mine, we were totally in sync with one another. I slowly leant down to kiss his cheek when he twizzled me around (super speedy) and pushed me against the wall kissing me with such force. Embry cleared his throat. Oh erm awkward

Then I realised everyone else was staring…

"I erm.. sorry guys" I blushed

I heard Emmett's booming laugh along with Pauls.

Emmett and Paul had warmed to each other a great deal since my age of 5 upwards as Paul always made me laugh and so did Emmett they began to laugh at each other setting challenges who could lift the heaviest boulders in the back garden or who could get a better score in guitar hero. It was very entertaining. Even mortal sworn enemies could turn out to be the bestest of friends. Or to be so close trust them as a brother and sister. Or so close that one day like today two sworn enemies could be in love.

Only the alpha of a werewolf pack would love a half vampire!

It seems impossible 10 years back the Cullen's and the pack were sworn to hatred and nothing more. And here we are today, sat in the same house as each other, sharing each other's food, laughing at each other's joke's and trying to beat each other at guitar hero. I smiled. My life was bliss, and so were all the people in it. I sighed in content thinking of what the future could hold.

Somewhere between then a now I must have fell into a deep sleep because the last thing I remember was Jake carrying me up to bed, wishing me sweet dreams, and kissing my forehead.

"good night Renesmee. I love you"

I didn't even have the strength to reply as I pulled my hand to his face, and projected the exact same message in to his head until my thoughts turned into shapes and colours, turning in to my dreams, as my hand fell slowly from Jake's face and on to the sheets of the bed.

**There you go guys! Hopefully better than the last one! Im loosing my story line abit, I want her to school maybe? Anyone have idea's add them in the review or message me! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Lots of love**

**Shannon-Jade**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	11. Happy Birthday

**Hey there well I hope I still have your interest in my book because if your not it pointless me writing for nobody, so id try and start a new book please tell me:***

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 11**

**Happy birthday!**

Jake's POV

She was telling me she loved me through her power, it was wonderful, all those pictures and words and memories until all of a sudden the memories turned into bright shapes and colours and her hand fell slowly from my face.

I sighed as I took in everything, the way she breathed, the way she would mummer my name and smile, the way her sleep wear clung to her every curve. The way my locket on her chest moved when she took a breath. She was so beautiful; I had waited all my life to find someone, and that someone just so happened to be Bella Swans daughter. Edward Cullen's daughter, my once enemy's daughter! I laughed quietly at the thought of a few years back. So much hate. And now so much love, I had never felt more accepted in my life.

I finally set off into a sleep, waiting for the surprizes of the next day.

Today was Nessie's birthday, I felt her stir in my arms, she was awake.

"happy birthday beautiful" I kissed her cheek and she smiled

"thank you" she murmured

The next think I know Claire is jumping on the bed

"happy happy happy birthday Nessie!" she smiled next think I know everyone's in our room wishing Nessie happy birthday, hugs, kisses and presents…

I didn't want to give Nessie her present in front of everyone I wanted it to be more special I know we was going out to dinner again so I sat and watched my angel open her gifts as she smiled happily.

Her dad had got her a car. A silver Lamborghini murcielago! I liked it better than Nessie obviously who just looked at it like a car I nearly fainted when I saw it!

"At least someone likes the car" Edward smirked and elbowed me

I just nodded my head speechless.

"Hey Ness, come on we got water sports set out on the lake!" Emmett shouted

Nessie using her super speed was already in her bikini, oh god that biking revealing her pale flesh I just wanted to grab. She pecked me on my lips and ran off to the lake.

When I finally arrived at the lake, I could hear Quil and Claire shouting as I saw Claire sat on Quil's shoulders. Claire was now 15 years old, her parents had died a few months ago in a car crash and of course Quil took her in, but sometimes Claire could get upset about it, of course I felt bad on her, whatever Claire feels Quil feels and having a direct link to his head. So Quil kept her as happy as he could and a weekend away is what they both needed, I was glad I could keep my friends happy as well.

There was a giant inflatable course set out on the lake which Paul and Emmett were pushing each other off. I couldn't help but laugh at there now closer brotherly relationship.

Embry and Seth were at the top of the waterfall and run to jump off hitting the water with a splash.

I couldn't spot the rest of the Cullen's probably either hunting or under water not bothering to come up for breath.

Jasper was in a speed boat, that's when I noticed Nessie on the back water jet skiing. I smiled, was there anything she couldn't do?

The rest were either splashing each other in the shallows of the pool or sun bathing.

This was just the start of our day, there would be a joint party tonight for Nessie and Bella, I would take Nessie for dinner tomorrow night, and then we would celebrate something for Bella's birthday then head off home.

I walked over to my sister. Rachel, she looked happy but there was worry in her eyes.

"what's up rach?" she looked up at me and smiled

"nothing nothing jake"

But there was I could tell, she might be able to say that to Paul but not me.

"I know there is Rach. You can't hide it from me"

I then wondered why she was sat here and not in the water with everybody else… I started to get worried…

"I don't want to worry Paul" she whispered in my ear

I looked over at Paul who seemed to still be messing around with Emmett

"go on" I said "he's not listning"

She hesitated.

"don't you dare tell any body Jacob Black and don't you dare tell paul"

"I think I might be pregnant" she whispered in my ear…

I was speechless, I would have a little niece or nephew, a new little wolf line. I looked back at Paul who hadn't picked up on our convocation, I beamed up at my older sister!

"that's great Rachel! I'm happy for you! Congrats!" she shyed away from what I had just said and looked up at me with strained eyes. God she looked so much like mom. I felt a twist pain in my stomach when I realised I was memorising my mom. She was beautiful just like Rach, my mom would of loved Nessie. I'm sorry that they never got the chance to really meet. I snapped out of it when Rachel spoke up again.

"I don't want to worry Paul, what if he gets angry that, I got pregnant before were married or something"

She looked like she was going to cry, I hugged her and I saw Paul notice and start to swim over.

"don't worry about it" I spoke  
>"my lips are sealed"<p>

She nodded and smiled as Paul came over to give her a kiss and I went off in to the lake to join Nessie.

"hey" I smiled as I swam over to her

She smiled that amazing smile that even a supermodel would be jealous of and let out a breath letting her cool breath skim my body making my blood chill in my veins. All mine. I murmured as she wrapped her legs around my waist and started to kiss me passionately.

"Dinner!" Emily shouted making us jump apart because we were so lost in each other. We quickly made are way over to the big picnic table and tucked in. It was good to be all together as the Cullen's carried on in the water the wolf girls and boys gathered around the table to eat from the feast Emily has cooked.

I hadn't told Nessie my plans to take her on a picnic in to the mountains later, Alice was going to get her ready and bring her as I would already be there to set everything up, it was all going perfect.

I slid her present in to my jacket pocket so I wouldn't forget it and I also had another charm for her bracelet which was a little heart, it was my mother's which she had left for me she had said I was to always give it to the girl who had my heart, and that girl for me was Nessie, always Nessie, there was nobody else…

Happy Birthday Renesmee.

**So rachels pregnant, I was thinking of adding in a bonus chapter from pauls POV, about how he was feeling about everything? What do you think?**

**REVIEW! Thankyou **** means a lot!**

**Much love**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	12. Bonus Chapter Paul and Rachel

**Well I decided to do one from Pauls POV so here it is this is only a BONUS chapter and you don't have to read it as the story will pick up from where it last left off from just thought it would be nice to have some different POV's in there! So tell me what you think!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Bonus Chapter**

**Come Again? **

Pauls POV

This was greaaaaat! Whole weekend away, with my brothers, and my vamp brothers and sisters, I had really warmed up to them, especially Emmett, how could we have not been friends? We were always beating each other up and competing against each other it was truly fantastic. I also got to spend the weekend with my Rachel, my universe. Of course I took the piss out of the rest of them when they imprinted, but until I imprinted on Rachel I didn't understand.

She seemed distant lately and me being her soul mate was meant to find out but no. she would not open up to me. And that's the deal with Rachel, she was so stubborn at times. Beautiful but stubborn.

I was messing around on the giant inflatable with Emmett laughing and joking trying to see who would fall off first when we decided to call it quits and just sit on the massive plastic inflatable.

"so what's the deal with Rachel?" Emmett asked in his low voice, I knew what he meant.

I sighed "I wish I knew Emmett mate but she won't open up to me, I mean look at her she won't even come in the water, and swimming and water sports used to be one of her favourite things to do"

"women" Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes. "She'll come around sooner or later"

"I hope so" I grumbled underneath my breath

That's when Emmett splashed me with water and we began our deathly water fight again. That's when I picked up on her conversation with Jake…

"I don't want to worry Paul" she whispered in to Jake's ear, I listened more carefully hoping to un-earth why she was acting so weird lately. Emmett must of picked up on this too because he said in a low voice.

"act normal, don't look at them, if they realise were listening they'll stop talking about it" He was right, so we acted like we were still messing around.

Jake looked over at us both

"go on" he said "he's not listning"

She hesitated, I was about to run over and comfort her when she spoke up again.

"don't you dare tell anybody Jacob Black and don't you dare tell Paul" Jake shook his head, I was a little pissed off that she didn't want to tell me! I mean I thought we could trust each other and I was her…

What she said next stopped me in my tracks and my mind went blank.

"I think I might be pregnant"

WHAT!

My jaw opened, I was speechless, a small smile played on my lips, my Rach, was pregnant with a baby! My baby! Emmett must have heard because he smiled to and said congrats and slapped me on my back and while I was still in shock he seized the perfect opportunity to push me in to the lake. But I was too happy to even care.

I swam over to Rachel and kissed her on the lips… as Jake walked away I smiled at her and she smiled weakly at me.  
>I didn't want to mention anything she could tell me in her own time, but I wasn't angry or upset she had just made my perfect life well more perfect! I couldn't see why she was so worried about it! I wanted to start a family with her! I wanted nothing more!<p>

Of course I was a little angry she didn't want to tell me, but she was my soul mate I'd get over it…

She looked away and I kissed her hand sitting next to her, holding her, waiting until the time she would tell me herself…Tell me that she was carrying our little buddle of joy, that I would be a daddy.

**That was only short I know! **

**But it was only a BONUS chapter guys!**

**Review anyway!**

**Love**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	13. Shock

**Hey guys I'm struggling on what to base this story on now because Nessie is fully grown and she has come to a full circle! I do have some idea's for the upcoming chapters! But please tell me what type of thing you would like to read and I'll do my best! Stephanie OWNS ALL! I so far only own Rachel and Pauls unborn child XD **

**You want longer chapters? Il try my best!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 13**

**Shock**

Jake's POV

I slipped into bed next to Nessie who had already fallen to sleep. I couldn't help but think about what she has said earlier in the clearing. Let's get married? I mean yes why not, but I didn't want her to think I was tying her down, I wanted her to do things, I wanted her to pursue her dreams, I wanted her to be happy first before we even started thinking about settling down with something like marriage and kids! We had forever? Right…

I then remembered Bella's birthday gift and crept out of bed to go find her.

"Bella" I more a less whispered not wanting to wake up the wolf pack who were sleeping but being a vampire she never slept, within a blink she was stood next to me, when she did that it made me jump but I had gotten so used to Emmett and Jasper playing that trick on me I just smiled and handed her the box, she smiled and whispered a thank you as she wrapped her cold arms around me to embrace her in a hug. Her cold skin on mine left goose bumps as it felt my skin was burning, fire fighting water. She was still my best friend after everything…

Within seconds she was off and a presumed back with Edward who were also doing something special for Bella's birthday. I didn't even want to think about those thoughts as I climbed back next to Nessie.

I tried my best not to wake her but me being me managed to as she mumbled.

"Jake?"

"im right here sweetheart" she sighed contently and drifted back into sleep. She was always so tired lately I instantly started to worry but must be something to do with her growth spurt I just reassured myself.

I place my hand in Nessie's to watch her dreams while she slept until sleep finally found me and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Jake, wake up! It's my mom's birthday" Nessie shook me

"Ness I gave her my gift last night so it was a little more private, I didn't sleep till late last night, I'll meet you by the lake later?"

She nodded as she pulled out the massive scrap-book I remember her making for her mom and skipped down stairs.

I could already hear people outside gathering for breakfast and playing in the lake. It was no use trying to sleep now so I pulled on a pair of shorts leaving myself shirtless and ran to the lake to bet Jasper to see who could go around the inflatable obstacle course fastest.

Bella wasn't one for birthdays. She didn't enjoy the publicity, so we weren't going to have a big party, we were all heading off home today but Carlisle and Esme said they wanted to talk to all of us, and they meant all of us before we left, only Edward would know what it was about –mind readers- I rolled my eyes. But he wouldn't spill.

I saw Quil sat by himself on the bench and I walked over to see what was wrong.

"sup Quil"

"oh hey Jake" he said in a glum tone

"come on mate what's wrong?" he looked at me and I knew that look. I knew that look pretty to god damn well. It was the look I gave Nessie when she was little, when I had lost her, or she stood to close to the edge of the cliff or when she was hunting a grizzly bear 10 times her size. It was kind of a worried look, he looked at Claire with a sigh.

Quil was my second cousin related through early family blood lines, we were best friend since childhood I was going to look out for him.

I could see why he was struggling I looked up at Claire properly for the first time in a good few months. See I never looked at other girls now, but I when I looked up at Claire she was 15 nearly 16, lost her parents a few months back which was a real struggle for her, still is, if It wasn't for Quil I don't know what she would of done, she had a good figure, jet black hair which trailed down her back, healthy tanned skin and hazel type eyes which mixed well with her hair.

Quil was a 17 year old and I knew soon he would give up being a wolf to stay with Claire, there relationship hadn't quite moved on yet but I could see why he was worrying, living with an hormonal 15 nearly 16 year old.

Quil must of picked up on this because he finally spoke up

"I don't know what to do Jake" he almost whispered.

"you have to wait it out Quil, until your feelings change for definite, that's when she'll be feeling it to." He sighed at the thought of waiting, he had been waiting all his life for Claire. Not like he ever once complained about it, he enjoyed his time with her.

"I've seen you wait 15 years for her now Quil, waiting for her, I'm sure you can last till her 16th birthday and if things seem different go for it! Your already feeling slightly different about your feelings towards her she probably feels it to"

Quil smiled. " I hope your right jake, I hope your right…"

I walked away feeling quite content or myself for kind of helping Quil!

Renesmee was still talking to Claire so I went off, joining Paul, Emmett and Jasper on the inflatable to have some fun…

RENESMEE's POV

I was talking to Claire, it was weird because Claire is actually older than me. I was 7 years old in the body of a 17year old, Claire was 15, it was her 16th birthday next month. Me and Claire had been close from a young age we shared more a less everything when ever we saw each other.

"What's up Claire?" she looked really sad, I mean who could blame her she lost her mum and dad in that tragic car accident, of course I felt bad on her, so did everyone but she was tuff and strong and with everyone helping her she's just about pulling though.

She looked over at Quil and sighed. Ah she was nearly at the right stage for her and Quil to step it up in their relationship. I knew.

"don't worry about it Claire. He'll see" I saw Jake and Quil look over knowing they were talking about the exact same thing.  
>"give it a month Claire, I bet something happens" she smiled up at me and replied<br>"I hope so Ness"

For certain I knew it would happen, it happened with everyone! Quil had waited just about 15years of his life waiting for this!

Soon the rest of the pack would imprint and drop out of the pack to grow old with their imprints. Like Sam and Emily who now had 2 children. Michael was 16 this year and one of the newer members of the pack, who stayed behind in la push along with the other new generation of wolves to protect la push and forks for the weekend we were away. And little Brooke who was 12 who was a wolf girl, already learning how to cook meals like her mother Emily.

None of the other original pack members of my time had children, some had imprinted, some had not, some were still waiting for the day it would happen…

I sighed and walked inside to find my grandpa and grandma setting chairs around the big table, I remembered now that they wanted to talk to us all. I took my seat at the big table as they went outside to bring everyone in, Jake sat at my side and held my hand, I was kind of curious about this news, but obviously very nervous, what if it was something bad? I only just realised I was projecting my thoughts in to Jacobs when he shook his head and squeezed my hand.

"ok" Carlisle started  
>"I have called everyone today to talk to all of you. You are all my family. And I am 10 years older than I look. I understand that now some of you want to settle down…" he was obviously indicating at the wolves…he carried on…<br>"and to start a family and leave the next generation of wolves to look after the town. Now I feel a bond with each and everyone of you, and its come to my attention that the Cullen's have to leave forks."

WHAT! Was he crazy! I wasn't going to leave my Jake! My wolf brothers and sisters! Mummers started around the table.

"quiet now…That why me and Esme have bought a well resort, its of an enclosed space, it has one big house at the back for family gatherings and a place to go, with slightly smallers houses all dotted around the sides, surrounded deep in the forests perfect for the Cullen's hunting and only 15 minutes away from local shops for food. We have a swimming pool in the middle with slide's and inflatables, game's rooms, it would be perfect for your children. I know its a lot to ask to leave your homes, but im not forcing you, it would just be nice for our family to be together…"

I understood what my grandpa was saying, it would be really nice for all of my family to live together, I knew Jake would go where I go, I knew the Cullen's would go to, I wasn't to sure on everybody else.

First to agree was Paul and Rachel, and to my surprize Rachel admitted she was pregnant and said it would be a perfect environment for her children to grow up in everyone obviously congratulated her.

Next was all the imprintless guys and Leah who said it would be good for change.

Quil and Claire said it would also be good for change and a good home for there future. The same goes with Kim and Jared. Kim obviously didn't want to leave her parents but would rather be with Jared.

Last Emily and Sam, they hesitated, they didn't want to leave their children in La Push but there children had duties there now, so after some convincing agreed to it. Michael would be Brook's legal guardian until she was old enough to live by herself. And the new generation of wolves would take care of La Push and Forks.

Everybody made the arrangements as we were leaving by the end of the week, we all left the lake house and travelled back to forks to pack up all are things and move to our new land. I was quite excited, I would be starting school with the rest of my family along with Jake and Embry. School was 15minute's away from are new land, but with one of my family driving like a reckless maniac it would take less than 1 minute, moving to the quiet town.

We all hopped on to the plane to go home back to the rainy town of Forks I leaned my head on Jakes shoulder as I thought about are future as my hand went up to my neck and clasped my locket.

Best birthday ever.

**What do you think! Review! **

**Much love**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	14. Moving Away

**Hey guys I know my chapters are really short but when I know what I want to base them on I can make them quite long! So please review my chapters and il make them longer promise! **

**Ive sped it up to the moving day! Enjoy! **

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 14**

**Moving away**

Jakes POV

I was pretty excited. Today was moving out day, it was a good few hours drive to our new land and home, but when your living with 8vampires who don't have to sleep its kinda good as they were all going to drive as it was a 6hour drive and we were going to be travelling in early morning to get there to explore throughout the day.

I was all packed, I didn't need much and knew Alice would jump at the idea of shopping for me if I asked.

I was sad to be leaving this place though. My first home. I knew we'd be back in another 100year or so when the Cullen's were long forgotten, but this was where my mum and dad were buried, when I first imprinted, where I first took my baby steps, where I first transformed in to a giant russet coloured wolf. It felt like I was about to cry. Smooth Jake how old are you? 36. But still in my 17 year old mind and perfection.

Nessie and Bella were upset about moving to, they thought of it has their original home but they knew moving would have to come soon.

As for the wolf pack they were pretty psyched to be living the 'good' life. I knew what they meant though big house, swimming pools, everything already paid for by and his wife. It was pretty kind of them. But what they were saying was true. The Cullen's were like family to me now. Along with my wolf brothers and the Cullen's all getting along- something I never thought would happen- it was a pretty good life.

Me and Nessie decided to get some shuteye before we set off to are new home at 3 in the morning arriving at are new destination for 9. But probably abit later because I know the wolf guys will want to eat. I rolled my eyes.

I dragged Nessie in to my arms and kissed her neck, as she hummed herself to sleep, with everything going on lately I missed her, it seemed like we never had much time to talk.

"I love you Jake" she whispered

Everytime she said it, it made my heart skip a beat as I realised I must have been the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

"as I love you, always Nessie. Don't forget that"

"I wont" she said sleeply before passing out in to sleep on her pillow I wasn't too far behind her.

I awoke to the sound of Rosalie and Alice outside our door talking, I looked at the time It was 2.30am and it was time to start putting things in the cars.

"should we wake them?" Rosalie hissed

"no let them sleep they'll need it, we can carry there things to the car" she whispered back

Why they were having this confrontation outside our room I will not know!

"to late you already woke them" I heard Edward chuckle as he glided past.

_Thanks mind reader_ I mentally thought.

I woke Nessie up and we carried are things to the car, Quil was holding Clarie in his arms while she was asleep, she must have been heavy but then I remembered super strength, right…

The rest of the wolf guys and girls were arriving and putting luggage in the jeep and moving vans.

Me and Nessie were riding in the jeep with Emmett and Paul. We would draw the short straw. Oh how fun a car journey this should be.

The clock went to 3o'clock in the morning and we set off we looked out the windows saying goodbye to are home, like I said I knew we would be back. Everyone in every car was more a less silent until we hit the freeway, and the Cullen's being Cullen's must have been driving 100mph, I understood why they wanted to drive late at night now. So they could speed.

Luckily for us Paul had dozed off to sleep, which I was grateful for and Nessie wasn't long off behind him. And that's the deal with Emmett if he hasn't got Paul to laugh with or Nessie to embarrass or terror, he was relatively quiet! Which I was also thankful for as I dozed off to sleep awaiting the long car drive ahead.

I awoke suddenly to Paul's whiny booming voice

"Im hungry!"

"I need food!"

Nessie was laughing at him. I don't know how long it had been going on for but it was now 7am and come to think of it I was pretty hungry myself.

We pulled in at a service station and we all got out, we all must of looked quite the family, 6 cars and 2 vans, and everybody getting out of the cars, we turned a few heads let's say that.

Of course we wiped out the diner. Literally. I don't think they had much food left after everyone had finished. The Cullen's stayed in the car and I had noticed there eye's were a little dark and they'd probably all go on a long hunting trip when we arrived at our destination.

After another 2 long hours stuck in a jeep with Paul and Emmett playing eye spy we finally arrived. We drove up the long curvy road into the forest until we reached a long high old fashioned looking brick wall. Carlisle punched in the numbers on a gate and the gate slid open as we drove our cars up the drive passing rows or big houses and one larger house at the back.

It really was something. We all went in to the big house first as Carlisle explained to us.

"this building will always be open. It has rooms upstairs for guests, and other various rooms such as kitchens, gyms and playrooms, this house if for social gatherings, parties, family dinners, or just somewhere to go" we all nodded and looked at the amazing décor in awe. Esme really was a good house designer.

"here are your houses" Carlisle explained as he pointed out to each of our couples which houses belonged to who.  
>"I designed them to what I thought you might like" Esme said from behing Carlisle in a timid voice.<p>

"now for you…" he pointed to leah, seth, and embry.  
>"because you haven't yet imprinted I didn't know whether you'd like a house to yourself or to share each others company" as he led them to 4 houses.<br>"you can either stay in separate houses" he pointed to them  
>"or the one at the end which is slightly bigger to fit all of you" I think their mouths were just hanging open.<p>

We passed the swimming pool which had curvy slides and big inflatables floating on top.

This was now our space, it was enclosed to so no one we didn't know couldn't get in. everyone moved to their houses exploring and everybody thanks Carlise and Esme.

I couldn't believe it myself, my own place, my own place with Nessie. Our bedroom was bigger than my old little red house!

The Cullen's were going on a hunting trip for a night and I knew they needed it everyone could tell their eyes were so dark nearly black even. And they wanted their strength as they were going to start school when they got back. Along with me, Ness and Embry. We were posing as juniors. We could pull it off.

Embry wasn't all too pleased that he would be starting school again, but we forced him into it before he dropped out because of him becoming a were wolf he had good grades, high hopes, and we were hoping for the same type of expectations.

Nessie didn't want to hunt, ever since her growth spurt she only hunted maybe once a month? Twice a month? And ate human food once a week. I was quite worried about her lack in diet, but Carlisle assured me it was all good. And I trusted Carlisle. Best doctor I knew.

We were all hanging around the pool or chilling in the open house, I could hear Rachel talking to her belly, she was getting a little bump now, I knew her kid would like living here. If it was a boy, he'd have to go live in La Push when he was older, to protect the tribe.

I could hear Emily on the phone to her son and daughter, telling them to be safe and to eat, Emily was quite the worrier at times but that's what made her the perfect mother to her children.

I wondered if me and Ness would start a family. I wondered if she _could_ start a family, saying she's half vampire half human. Maybe she could, maybe the chances were just slim.

It was getting late. Me, Ness and Embry were starting our new school tomorrow, along with the rest of the Cullen's who would be back from there hunting trip in time to school. Embry said good night and headed into the house he shared with Seth and Leah.

We set our alarm for 7.30am as school started at 8.30 and we wanted to be there early to collect our time tables. I kissed Ness good night and I fell into a deep slumber, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**There you go; sorry it's a little boring X_X**

**Review anyway!**

**Love**

**Run With The Pack. X**

**P.S if you have twitter follow me! - **/#!/runwiththepack_


	15. School

**Well this should be better than the last chapter because I have a good story line to go on now! SCHOOL! Fun I know:D just keep reading you never know you might like it!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 10**

**School**

Renesmee's POV

The new house was beautiful, but I was pretty excited to be staring school today, but nervous. Embry who was meant to be coming into school today said he was sick… Yea right, since when did a werewolf EVER get sick! Never! Even when they broke there bone's it healed more a less straight away! Were wolves do not get sick, he got away with it though, which I had to roll my eyes at…stupid good for nothing were wolves I muttered under my breath.

"what was that Ness?" Embry smirked

"oh shutup Embry and get back to being 'ill'" I said doing the little speech marks with my hand to emphasise.

By this time I was pretty god damn nervous, we had just got in the car and we were driving to school.

"don't worry Nessie!" Jake said squeezing my hand, it felt like he was squeezing my heart, what did I do to deserve him, SNAP OUT OF IT NESS.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the car door, everyone turned to look at us, I had to learn not to call my mum, momma and call her Bella and the same with my dad. I heard the whispering.

"_wow that new families pretty hot check the blonde"__  
><em>_"I know check the brown haired pale guy hot!"__  
><em>bleugh my dads happily married bitch back off…_  
><em>_"Check the one with the browny curls, I would do her __anyday, I bet I can pull her by end of month"__  
><em>Jake's grip on me tightened he must of heard to.  
>"Check the tanned guy, what's he doing with her? He could have me!"<em><br>_Woah. No way cow. He's mine you hear? Jake must of heard because he squeezed my hand again in reassurance.

I found it pretty repulsive the way they talked about my Jake or my family. We were the odd new family. We walked back from the office and in to the cafeteria where everything fell abit to quiet as they stared at us. We compared time tables we had 5 lessons a day with a one hour lunch break and a 15 minuet break at 11. I had 3 out of 5 classes everyday with a family member or Jake in, I was glad but nervous about the 2hours of class alone.

First I had PE with my mom. I found the game fun and it was pretty hilarious watching my mom, my mom hated it.

Me on the other hand, I loved it! I guess I got my sportiness off Emmett and Jake must of rubbed off on me.

After an hour of watching my mum play terribly at netball we went to maths which I had with Alice, which was fun a lot of people stared though…

Break time and again stares! What was it lately with people and staring! I felt like there was something wrong with me that I look weird. We sat down at one of the benches outside waiting for the rest of our family as it was only me and aunt Alice.

"hello" I heard the small voice from behind me and turned to look at the girl

"hi?" I said like a question as she just stared and I sighed she must of noticed because she shook her head and went to carry on talking.

"I..I..I'm Darcie nice too meet you, you've been in my classes today and I was just wondering if you'd want to compare time tables see if were in any more?" she stammered

"Im Renesmee, but call me Nessie, this is my cousin Alice."

"hey Alice" she said quietly

"hey Darcie right?" my auntie shook her hand

Darcie flinched from the coldness but never said anything, the rest of my family and Jake were starting to walk over and everyone stared, except Darcie who carried on to talk to me.

"What class do you have next?" she asked

I had art next, and I was glad Darcie had started talking to me because this was one of my classes without any of my family.

"art" I smiled

"I have art to lets go so we can get a seat together"

So that's what we did me and my new friend Darcie, I left my family who were happy I had found a friend, as they started in deep convocation about something.

Darcie was very pretty. She looked 15 years old as we were only juniors. She wasn't a very popular person and I couldn't understand why, as she was much more prettier than all the blonde slaggy bimbo's around this place.

She had long slim legs, with a slim figure, and pale skin. Not as pale as my family's, maybe a little darker than mine? And jet black hair which had slight waves at the end down her back. And her eyes were the brightest green, standing out against her hair and skin.

By the time day was up Darcie was in all of my classes, there was still the few blonde popular slag's who would call me because I was with Jake and about my family, but I'm not going to lie, who would not want my life at the moment!

We were having a house party tonight, for our new house. Makes me laugh aunt Alice goes over the top in everything! Maybe I could invite my new friend.

The end of bell went and I looked at my dad who nodded his head in agreeing on letting Darcie stay over.

"Hey darcie?" I questioned

"sup Ness?"

"Just wondering we're having a little party tonight? At my place? Do you want to come"

Her face lit up like it was Christmas morning

"Of course I would! But do you want to come home with me I'll get some clothes and then we can drive back to your's for the party?" she wasn't as shy with me as she was when we first started talking.

"yeap" I said popping the 'P' as we headed to her car I passed my family who all agreed and I pecked Jake on the lips. We had been distant lately and it was starting to bug me

We hoped in her car and she began to talk

"Thankyou Nessie…" I was speechless why is she saying thankyou?

"Erm.."

"Thankyou for being my friend, I was pretty lonely before you started our school"

"oh no it's ok I think were going to be good friends" I beamed at her

"so your dating that Jake"

Of course I was dating Jake he was the most wonderful, prefect, amazing, beautiful, caring soul mate…

"Yes" I really had to stop going off track.

"What about you? Are you dating" Darcie shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"No I don't, it's the weirdest feeling Nessie whenever a guy I like asks me out, my head says no wait, so that's what I'm doing, it's like I was always meant for someone else…"

"I know what you mean" I truly did kinda know what she meant, I couldn't imagine dating anybody other than jake, I was meant for him.

She picked up a black mini dress with some dark black stilettos and came back in to the car, Alice would make us look like models!

"no parents?" I asked her as she sat back down in the car

"erm no, my parents died last year in a fire and because I had no relatives they allowed me to live on my own, I have no other family now"

"oh" I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"lets get you looking like a model" I said trying to change the subject

When I first told her where the house was she thought I was joking until I punched the security numbers into the gate and smiled at her as the gate opened. We passed all the houses and the swimming pool.

"wow" she breathed

"yea…my family like to stick together, were a close nit family."

"I see" she beamed.

We arrived back at the big Cullen open house and we went straight to the top room to get ready, of course all the Cullen girls were here getting ready.

"wow" I heard Darcie say under her breath again which again I don't think I was meant to hear as she looked around the house.

"come on girls we only have an hour before the party's in full swing" Alice chirped!

Of course Alice got us ready when she was done with Darcie she looked beautiful, her green eye's standing out against her skin and a dress which hugged her figure.

And then I turned to look at me, wow, Alice was a miracle worker! The blood red dress stud out on my pale skin and made my eyes glow, we both hugged Alice and I went to find Jake.

As soon as I got to the second floor, I could hear the people down stairs, especially Paul's booming laugh.

"Jake?" I spoke as I walked through the door of my dad's room.

Of course he was there. His mouth dropped open at the sight of me, and my daddy growled on whatever thoughts Jake was having, I laughed and left the room to save Jake from any trouble.

I grabbed Darcie and we descended down the stairs, there was a few stares but it all went smoothly, it could have been worst I could of fallen over while people were looking at that would have been a disaster.

I dragged Darcie over to Embry and Paul to say hello

And that's when it happened.

I tapped Embry on his shoulder, he gave me a hug and then looked at Darcie

They both stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Embry held his hand out and went to shake Darcie's

Of course I could feel the electricity running off them both, she was Embry's imprint!

Welcome to the world of mythical creatures Darcie!

I don't think she'll be going home anytime soon, but I'm glad she found Embry, she would be like a sister to me, maybe she might even consider coming living up in our land in Embry's house.

I knew he'd take care of her so I left them to it, I elbowed Embry on my way because he always used to be funny about me and jake, now it was my turn to be funny with him, he blushed under my stare as I set off to find my Jake.

**Ok so Embrys now imprinted on Darcie! I do not own ANYTHING, Stephanie does! I own Darcie:D**

**Happy reading REVIEW**

**Love from **

**Run With The Pack. X**


	16. Bonus Chapter Embry and Darcie

**Ok so heres a little bonus chapter I did on Embry and Darcie, You don't have to read this, there only a minor couple in my book, but I think its cute!xoxox**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- BONUS CHAPTER**

**Embry and Darcie**

Embrys POV

Me and Seth started walking up to the big Cullen open house to join the party.

I could smell food. And I wanted food.

I was deep in convocation with Paul and Rachel congratulating them on the baby they had coming on the way, I was happy for them both, Paul wanted to settle down now with Rachel, he had become a lot calmer since he met her, and now living with the Cullen's it was the perfect environment to raise a child.

I had this annoying pull coming from behind me, like ropes, no not ropes, steel cables pulling me backwards! God what is that, I started to shake getting angry, and I didn't want to explode into a giant horse sized wolf in a new home. Calm it Embry.

The tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned slowly to see Ness I squeezed tight the once little girl in front of me! Nessie, she was like a little sister! I couldn't believe it when I still looked at Ness she had grown up so much in the past month. Then I looked at her friend at the side of me…

What was this. It wasn't gravity holding me to my place anymore. It was her. Nothing else mattered to me. I would do anything. Be anything for her, as I stared down at the beautiful 15 year old, stood next to Nessie.

What could I say oh hi im Embry and I just imprinted on you! It was like I could trust her with anthing. Like a bestfriend.

Yea that would go well, smooth Em smooth.

I held my hand out so she could shake it. Could she feel that to? That electricity pumping through my hand in to hers. Her bright green eye's shining in to my dark brown one's.

She was beautiful, and now I felt stupid for making fun of Nessie and Jake, and Paul and Rach, Sam and Em, god even Quil and Claire…I should apologise to Nes and Jake and Quil and Claire I always used to make fun of them for having imprints who were younger. But look at me now. I hadn't felt this complete in forever. I would protect her with my life and love her until the day she dies.

I hadn't noticed it had been minutes of me drowning in my thoughts until Nessie spoke up…

"erm okay I'll leave you too it" she said smirking and elbowing me in my ribs.

Shit. Now what do I tell her? Do I show her? Just be cool Embry, bring her out back and talk yea talking girls dig that shit.

"so I'm Embry…" I trailed off she looked pretty shy.

"yea I know, I'm Darcie" she giggled

"I know" I smirked, how could I not know!

"so your Nessie's cousin?" I couldn't concentrate on her words…

"erm yea yea, erm more like a brother" smooth Embry you fucking idiot.

"I see" she was a shy girl my imprint but I'm sure she would warm up to me

I loved her, but not like Jake loves Nessie, more like a best friend.

She smiled a beautiful smile, it lit up my world, god I'm sorry Jake for messing with you about Nessie! I'm sorry Sam, Quil and Paul! All the times I took the piss! I know the feeling I'm in love with a girl and I don't even know anything about her yet!

"Well Yes Embry I would like to get to know you better" she beamed that heart shattering smile

I couldn't speak my words got caught in my throat.

"I'd like that very much Darcie"

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"At the Cullen's, how about you?"

"I live here, you know one of the houses you probably passed, you should come check it out, if your staying here."

"oh right, yea" she replied we started chatting on about futures and what we wanted to do.

"so your only 17 right?" she asked

Well actually I was 36 frozen 17 but I'd skip that bit out.

"yeap"

"living by yourself? I mean all your family here seems pretty young, no older than 25 from the looks of it? So where are all your parents?"

Well I couldn't tell her my parents had died of old age because I looked 17! But I never saw my dad and my mum had passed away from old age a few years ago, living forever had it's good points but sad points like losing family who were only mortal.

She must of sensed my sadness and seemed shocked by it. Imprints. Are feeling were linked so I tried to cheer up because I didn't want her feeling sad to.

I quickly thought of a reply, I don't know how long I had not said anything

"I never met my dad, and my mum's dead so I moved here with my other family, what about you?" I instantly regretted asking

"Erm my whole family were burnt to death in a fire." She started. She must of felt like she could trust me because she carried on

"well that's not the total truth actually Embry, but I feel like I can trust you, so if I tell you my biggest secret you have to swear not to tell a soul" of course I wouldn't tell anyone if she asked me!

"I promise Darcie" as I stared into her green eyes.

"Don't freak out ok? Don't run. Just listen, if you can't accept me then I'll leave"

How could I not bloody accept her! She was my life now! I nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not normal Embry. I'm different from other people. I know what the Cullen's are" she whispered in my ear, this I was shocked by, she wasn't going to tell me she was a vampire? I could NOT of imprinted on a vampire! The whole point of my existence was to kill the very thing that I had imprinted on. The thing I loved!

"you're a vampire" I stated, quietly and looked at her. She laughed and laughed. What the?

"Your close Embry, but I'm more like Nessie, half human, half vampire?" she looked at me weary like I was about to run. Oh I get it now.

"Well your not running away from me so that's a good sign" she giggled and continued

How could I not have seen it? I listened to her heart which was beating as fast as Nessie's

"I was guessing you knew what the Cullen's and Nessie were so I thought I could tell you without freaking out. I feel like I have a connection with you"

I smiled as I led her to my house.

How could I tell her, hey Darcie before you get too caught up in your little world thinking you're the freak? Your walking into the home of a werewolf in vampire land! Don't freak now.

I knew I could tell her my secret as she had just told me hers.

"Your not alone Darcie" she looked at me confused.

"I'm..I'm a were wolf, I live as long as I want just like you" she looked scared, oh shit yea she probably thought I was going to kill her

"No! don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you, were different you see us and the wolfs get along with the Cullen's right? Well you heard about imprinting?"

"Yes" she seemed intrigued by my story so I carried on.

"well Jake imprinted on Nessie who is just like you and brought are two family's closer and past the hate."

"and you obviously imprinted on me…" she trailed off, I didn't want to tell her yet! How did she know? What do I say! She carried on…

"don't act dumb Embry, I can feel it to!" there was a silence "I feel it to" she repeated more quietly.

"but this isn't right for either of us, your 17 I'm 15, there's just abit of an age gap…"

"no you don't understand, I love you like your my sister! Id follow you around the earth Darcie, you're like my bestfriend" she smiled. "would you like to stay in my house tonight?"

"I would" she smiled

"now about your family what really did happen?" her face looked sad again and I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"I had a big family, much like yours, a mother and father who were my biological parents. And 5 adoptive aunt's and uncles some had half breed sons and daughters who were my cousins. We were a close family. One day a clan of vampire's wanted me to join there clan because they thought my power was useful but I refused, I'd never leave my family. So my family really did burn to death. But not in a house fire, they were killed with fire, all of them, and I was left alone they said it was my own fault for not choosing them"

Tears silently fell down her face and I pulled her tight in to a hug

"hey, hey look at me…I won't let them hurt you. You could erm could live with us? Be part of our family? I know it's not the same…" I trailed off as she hugged me tight around the neck

"Thank you" she murmured

It was pretty late and I was carrying her in my arms to the big open house not wanting to leave her alone. I told everyone and they were all happy for me as I brought her back to my house and laid her in my bed.

"good night" I kissed her on her fore head and headed to sleep on the sofa.

best day of my life! Well now I know that I'll be going to school more and not pretending to be ill

Is there such thing as love at first site? Because I think I just proven that theory.

I would protect her with my life, and be her brother and best friend until the day come's I will marry the girl. I was sure of it.

**SHORT I know but it was only a little bonus chapter guys!**

**Next chapter I was thinking about one from Rosalies POV as another bonus chapter? Tell me what you think.**

**Much Love!**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	17. Hey does that sound weird?

**Well here's school from more a less Jakes POV**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 16**

**Hey does that sound weird to you?**

Jakes POV

School. The time in my life which I hated the most whilst growing up. And when your frozen in your 17 year old body until the day you stopped phasing you could do as you want, what you want, when you wanted. But here I am. Sat in the car. On the way to bloody school, for the second time in my life.

Nessie looked nervous as I dragged her out the car. I couldn't blame her everyone was staring. Conveniently Embry was 'ill' today, not like were wolves got ill, but he promised to be in school tomorrow.

The skiver. I would kick his ass tomorrow if he wasn't put it that way.

I heard there whispers.

"_wow that new families pretty hot check the blonde"__  
><em>_"I know check the brown haired pale guy hot!"__  
><em>They were talking about Edward, he was married! I saw Edward grip on Bella tighten, obviously a reaction to hormonal boy thoughts towards Bella._  
><em>_"Check the one with the browny curls, I would do her anyday, I bet I can pull her by end of month"__  
><em>What! They were talking about my Nessie I nearly went over to rip his head off, but Nessie's grip on me tightened, which calmed me instantly. She love's me not you I glared at the boy, I saw Edward chuckle and my thoughts.  
><em>"Check the tanned guy, what's he doing with her? He could have me!"<em>_  
><em>I saw Nessie freeze, I squeezed her reassuringly, most of the girls here were blond bimbo cheerleaders. I wanted Nessie. I needed Nessie, like you need oxygen or food or water…

We picked up our time tables and I picked up Embry's so I could see what classes we had together. I had 2 classes with Ness most days, along with Embry who was in all of my classes, I had a few classes with the crazy pixie and Emmett and Jasper.

My first few classes were funny with Emmett, we bagged our self a detention on the first day of school but it was totally worth it for the laughs.

Of course people stared. We were the unusual mysterious new kids, who kept to ourselves. Well apart from Nessie, but I don't think many people COULD keep themselves away from her.

Break time came soon enough, as we walked over to the table with Nessie and Alice and another girl? From there talking her name was Darcie. Wow Nessie's heart was fluttering really fast, faster than normal, I looked at Edward worriedly, he shrugged his shoulders. As they walked off to there next class.

"she's a half breed like Nessie" Edward explained.

"That's why her heart was beating fast like Nessie's" everyone started murmuring

_Do you think Nessie knows?_ Me and Edward had gotten quite good at these private convo's, he slightly shook his head.

_Do you think she's a danger?_ He shook his head again, I'm guessing he read Darcie's thoughts.

"she suspects we are vampires, but she's not sure about Nessie yet, she had a vampire family much like ours, vegetarian, but her family were killed by another clan of vampires. She was left to survive on her own" Edward explained, I started to feel sorry for her

"so she live's alone?" Rosalie started up

"yes"

"Oh Edward please let me and Emmett adopt her, we can tell her! You know how much we want kids, and I'd look after her" Rosalie's eyes lit up

"we hardly know her" Edward said sympathetically

"we could do though! We're having a party tonight, Nessie could invite her we could tell her everything, I'm sure she'd love to live with us on our land, and Nessie would have a sister, she kind of looks like me and Emmett to." Rosalie pleaded

I knew how much Rose wanted this, she wanted a child to take care of. She's wanted a child way back in to her human life, and this was the perfect opportunity to take in another. Darcie wasn't really a child, she was a 15 year old left in the world with no one else to comfort her, she had one last growth spurt left I was guessing.

I was judging all this off Nessie's growth spurts in the past…

"we'll see" Edward replied to rose who smiled up at Emmett, I was hoping Darcie would agree on being the adoptive daughter of Rose and Emmett, as much as me and Rose had our quarrels, we had grown closer. Only over the topic of talking about cars, but they deserved it and I knew they wanted it.

The end of bell rung. School actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Girls and boys were literally throwing themselves at us. God we were all happily taken back off!

Nessie was with Darcie getting things for before the party, when she arrived we were going to talk to her about if she wanted to live with Rose and Emmett.

We went back to the Cullen open house to get things ready and to tell the rest of the family about our possible new comer and what she was…

The party was in full swing when I got downstairs, I could hear Darcie getting along well with the other vampire girls and I knew she would be staying with us. Nessie came down into my room, all dressed up in a small dress and heals. oh dear god. Why did she do this to me? In a room with a mind reader here Ness! Are you trying to get me killed!

My thoughts on Nessie went a little in-appropriate and Edward growled at my inner-monologue, Nessie giggled and ran out the room. That girl will be the death of me. As I walked out one of the rooms and joined the rest of the party.

I looked over at Embry, Nessie and Darcie. I knew that look on Embry's face. He had just imprinted. It was written all over him, the confused emotionless look on his face, but who had he imprinted on?

I scanned the room looking again for some new face's but the only new face here was..was…Darcie! Darcie was half vampire! How could he not hear her heart! Probably to lost in his imprint thoughts to notice! They went outside talking.

I was so going to get him back for the YEARS of teasing he once did to me when I imprinted.

Wow I was happy for him, at least some of my wolf pack would be here forever as he would stay frozen as his 17 year old self to stay with Darcie. So before Rosalie even asked Darcie to stay with us, I knew her answer. It's hard to stay away from your imprint. Your soul mate.

If Darcie ended up being Rose's adoptive daughter, Rose wouldn't be too happy that her adoptive daughter was destined to marry a wolf for all of eternity. We could all get a kick out of that.

I left the room off to find Nessie to tell her about everything of the days events….

**Short chapter! I know SORRY! Il try make the next one longer!**

**Love**

**Run With The Pack. X**

**P.S WATCH THIS PROMO FOR THIS**** FANFIC:: **.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE


	18. Bonus Chapter Rosalie

**Hey guys im doing ANOTHER bonus chapter, its Rosalie's POV about Darcie because she's thinking about 'adopting' her.**

**Jake and Rensmee; Growing up- Bonus Chapter**

**Who's my little girl?**

Rosalie's POV

When I heard about Darcie's story, it was heart breaking; she had no family so of course I'd love to have her as a daughter. I've wanted a child all my life, and finally thinking about adopting and helping someone forever made my dead un-beating heart fill with warmth.

Well this feeling was pretty weird and new to me. I have been a bitch most of my life, but it's really not helping anyone?

I mean why be a bitch when I could be spending the rest of eternity doing something fun! Right? You agree? Well you would agree if you knew what it was like to be a vampire.

I hadn't yet asked her, but the night we were all getting ready for the open house party we hitted it off pretty well.

She was half vamp just like Nessie meaning she would live forever and she had one last growth spurt left before she was frozen as a 17 year old forever.

It was morning and I saw her walking out of Embry's house. What was she doing in there? Weird. Anyway I set off to ask her if she would like to move in with me and Emmett, I didn't know much about her yet, but she did sleep like Nessie and because she was younger drank a lot more blood.

"Hey Darcie wait up" I called as she was heading into the forest's over the brick wall to hunt

"Oh hi Mrs Cullen" she smiled

"Is it ok if I join you?"

"of course it would be lovely"

For the first few minute's there was silence, how do I put this? Hey Darcie want to be my kind of adopted daughter, me and Emmett could look after you? Or was that kind of lame?

"so you have a really nice place around here Mrs Cullen"

"Oh please, call me Rose or Rosalie which ever"

She smiled, this was promising

So I thought I might as well give it a shot, you never know

"So Darcie... I know we haven't known each other very long but I would like that to maybe change… You know, I know you have no parents and I just I've wanted children all my life and I thought maybe, that's if you wanted to, me and Emmett could adopt you? I mean like you could quit your job because we'd take care of you and…"

I was cut off mid-sentence and tackled to the floor by Darcie I couldn't help but smile as I hugged her back.

"I would like that very much Rosalie" I smiled, so time to get to know each other better then.

"So when's your birthday?" I said

"25th May"

"when will your final growth spurt be?" I was anxious for her answer

"probably in the up-coming months; I'm quite excited about growing up"  
>"hang on? How do you know so much?" she half laughed<p>

"Edward, he's a mind-reader, you kind of guessed what we were, so we were just guessing back." I replied as we were heading off back to mine and Emmett's house, which would also now be Darcie's to.

"I'll sort you out a room, I'm sure Alice will be able to decorate it and fill it with your needs in about an hour."

"In an hour!" Darcie cried seeming as this task was impossible

"Trust me darling. You don't know Alice" I smiled as I picked up the phone and arranged everything with Alice

Emmett came in threw the door and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and hugged Darcie.

"hey kiddo" he smiled at Darcie who beamed back

I knew she would like it here, and know it seemed like we were kind of rushing in to it all, but she needed someone to guide her, someone to take care of her, there's not many half vampire's in the wold and I was making sure this one didn't throw her life away.

"Darcie do you like sports?" Emmett's voice boomed; I rolled my eyes.

"Yes in a matter of fact I do" she laughed

"would you like to come play baseball with us later? Just us Cullen's and maybe Nessie will come if she's not to chicken" Darcie burst in to laughter

"Yes I'd like that" she smiled

"good, well I'll see you and Rose on the batting pitch later then?"

"of course" me and Darcie both said in unison. If I even had a kid, it would be Darcie. I could tell.

"Hello?" Alice's voice came floating threw the backdoor's she had paint and wallpaper in her hands along with everything else.

"Just head up to one of the rooms Alice and start"

I heard the whooshing of Alice run upstairs and pick a room as she started decorating for my new little girls bedroom.

She has picked a nice colour regime of black and gold with blood red. It was black wallpaper with red flowers, and gold celling and skirting boards, it did look very nice and I was 100% positive Darcie would like it.

I placed a duvet over Darcie's king sized bed and got her a laptop for her desk along with a TV and all the other little things a girl always has in her room, dressing table, walk in wardrobe. I'm sure she would like it.

We set off to the batting cage together talking about school and what she wanted to do and I felt like I really had connected with her.

I couldn't wait to get home and show her the room we had prepared.

I hope she enjoyed staying with us. As I knew I had made the right choice in making her my daughter as she laughed and joked along side Emmett, Jasper and Nessie as I ran to the batting space to play my go.

**I know! Don't shoot me! I know its short! But this AGAIN was only a bonus chapter! I PROMISE next one will be longer! **

**Love from**

**Run With The Pack. X**

**P.S WATCH THIS PROMO FOR THIS FANFIC! ::** .com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE


	19. Strange Going's On

**Hey again guys just want to say a MASSIVE thankyou Natalieh_Rosee follow her on twitter! She has given me amazing support! Im splitting this one into Renesmee's and Darcie's POV, this one should be long! Well il try to make it long XD**

**WATCH THE PROMO FOR THIS FANFIC! :: **.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up-Chapter 17**

**Strange going's on **

Renesmee's POV

I awoke in the big king sized bed, still in my dress from last night with a sleeping Jake lay next to me still in his suit. He must of carried me here and fell asleep himself. Poor guy. Things I make him do. I giggled to myself and tried not to move as I didn't want to wake Jake up.

I stared up at him. I had been thinking about us lately. Paul and Rachel were having there first child and I knew Jared was going to propose to Kim this Christmas. Quil could have Claire in a few months time on her 16th birthday which was coming up pretty soon.

I hadn't realised I had been projecting my thoughts into Jacob's forgetting my hand was entwined with his.

"Is that what you want Nessie? To settle down and to get married and to have kids?" He asked me

Well this was awkward. Sometimes I hated my power.

"erm well I was just thinking about it, it's something I want, but maybe not right now?" I didn't know what to say

"Because if that's what you want, we can do it Ness."

This is the thing with imprints, I rolled my eyes, they never wanted to do something for themselves or what they wanted, it always has to be what the imprint wanted.

"Jake" I grabbed him by the face. "we have the rest of…hm I don't know, we only have forever to be thinking about that kind of stuff"

He laughed. See that was better

"I suppose Nessie" he smiled back his most jacoby smile as I pecked him quickly on the lips.

I hoped out of bed to the breakfast counter. I hadn't had a proper talk with Jake which feels like forever.

"what you doing Ness?" I could hear him rummaging around in the walk in closet aunt Alice had piled with clothes. He was probably trying to find something normal to wear. It was quite a struggle to find something 'normal' to wear when Alice sorted out your wardrobe.

"I'm making breakfast for you babe, we've not had a nice long chat in what seem's like forever"

"yum" I could practically hear his smile as he moved around upstairs

I put 6 strips of bacon on the pan along with 5 sausages, I put 4pieces of bread in the toaster, and fried 3eggs, along with mushrooms, ash browns, and pancakes. Jake ate like a horse. Literally.

"Can I smell food?" I heard Seth shout from outside the door

He had no imprint to take care of him, I knew he would either come to one of our houses for food as I put extra food in the pan and plated them both up as they both came to the breakfast bar to eat I pulled out some fresh orange juice from the fridge.

"you not eating Nessie?" Seth said with his mouthful

I laughed "no I haven't been that hungry ever since my growth spurt, I'm living off a diet of celery. I know you think I'm crazy but it really does fill me up, the thought of a big plate of food literally knocks me sick" I faked a gag

Jake grimaced. I know he didn't like my lack of diet now days, he thought I was on some crazy diet, but cross my heart, really I was full up after one carrot and it would do me for the day!

"Well thanks for the grub Nessie, maybe I'll be back for tea" he winked at me and ran through the door.

I really liked Seth. We had got a lot closer ever since my growth he was truly like a brother to me.

"no problem Seth anytime" I said knowing he'd be able to hear me.

"So what's been happening lately, we've not really had time to catch up?" Jake smiled whilst shoving another strip of bacon in his mouth.  
>"you enjoying school?" he added on the end<p>

"School is…different, some of the people there aren't very nice but I have my family and you and Darcie, so it's really fun" I smiled

"and whilst were on the topic of Darcie, she didn't come back to the room I gave her last night…"

"She went staying with Embry I think."

"I see" I smiled.

"She's like you. Half vampire, half human"

He was fucking with me, but the look on his face said he was deadly serious.

"I..i.. I never noticed"

"well now you know" Jake laughed.

She was also now my adoptive cousin, as she was the adoptive daughter of aunt Rose and Emmett and also the impintee of Embry Call all this and she was only 15. Her predictive last growth spurt was meant to be around about this month.

After a good half an hour of catching up we had to go our separate ways for a while.

"I have some wolf business that needs doing, I'll see you tonight" he pecked me on the lips.  
>"oh and thankyou for breakfast it was wonderful" he said patting his belly and walking out the door.<p>

I thought maybe I could go see how Darcie was doing living here, the last time I saw her she was really hitting it off with my auntie's and uncle's.

I was on my way to Rosalie's house, when I heard murmuring coming from behind her house. I followed the sound to find a very confused looking Darcie.

"Darcie?" she looked at me crazy eye's  
>"are you ok?" she just looked at me<p>

"aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett I need you" I whispered knowing that the sound's of their name's would get their attention.

"What's wrong Nes?" Rose turned to me as I nodded my head towards Darcie.

"oh dear god what's the matter, Emmett help me" Darcie's hand lightly touched mine as she was brought inside, her hand was… hot…hotter then normal. Then I understood this is kind of what my growth spurt had been like!

"Aunt Rose! It's her growth spurt! It kind of relates to mine! I felt weird, hotter than normal, confused, after and during my growth spurt I bet this is just what's happening!

"Of course" my aunt smiled at me

"it will be ok baby, it will be over soon" she whispered in to Darcie's ear as I left them alone and went to go find my Uncle Jasper. I felt like I wanted a fight, and he was the best person to do it with…

DARCIE's POV

"Don't worry baby it will be over soon" I heard Rosie whisper in my ear

I was so hot, and confused? Why wouldn't she tell me what was happening with me!

"Come on my little girl, let's get you some blood I bet you need it eh?"

Little girl what was she talking about little girl?

"who are you again?" I was really confused, where was this place. I stared up again at the beautiful blonde vampire.

"don't play game's, I'm Rosalie, your adoptive mother…"

" I have no mother." I said coldly this must of hurt this Rosalie's feeling as she stared emotionless at the wall.

"I'm nobody's little girl!" I shouted at her as I ran out to wherever this place was

I caught a glimpse of this Rosalie's face before I left, and it looked like she would cry if she could. A tearless sob came from my bedroom as I ran out the house.

Just keep running Darcie they can't hurt you, I turned back to see if I was being followed when I ran in to.. in to.. Embry..

"Embry" I whispered, I knew who he was, Rosalie! Emmett! My family. My new adoptive family! My eyes got heavy as I fell to the floor, Embry's strong arm's wrapping around me before I hit the floor.

"I got you sweetheart" I heard Embry whisper as he pulled me into his chest and started to carry me home.

I awoke in my bed. Rosalie stood in the corner with her hands over her face.

"Rose!" I shouted

She looked up, she looked pained, I knew this was my fault but earlier I didn't know who I was. Rose was like a mother to me!

"Rose look I'm real sorry, I didn't know who I was hours ago!" I tried to apologise

"Hours ago? Darcie it's been day's since you've moved! I've been so worried!" She held her arms open to go and give me a hug, but stopped in her tracks probably remembering what my last words to her were, her arms fell to her sides and she stepped back.

Days? But I only passed out like 2hours ago?

"Rose, I love you, you're the best adoptive mum I could of wished for" I felt tears prick in my eyes, I was guessing they didn't want me no more after I'd been a bitch with her.

"oh come here hunny" she hugged me tightly

"you'll always be my little girl no matter what age you are or where you are in the world, don't forget that, now go look in the mirror! You look beautiful!"

I was confused. I walked slowly to the mirror and gasped.

My jet black hair was shiny and long and smooth and ran down my back and stood out against my pale skin. My green eye's were brighter. My figure more curvier and my face slightly thinner. My lips were more full and I was taller. By a lot.

My last growth spurt. I kind of believed I looked pretty. Not as pretty as Rose, but not as ugly as I once was.

"Can I go find Embry and tell him to?"

"of course, you have the looks of a supermodel and that mutt imprints on you."

"hey hey hey don't hate on the dog Rose" I winked

"excuse me but that 'dog' is just about standing here!" There was my Embry stood in the door way I ran to give him a massive hug! I noticed the difference I was just smaller than him.

I thought this would be different, but I could still feel the electricity pumping through my body in to his.

"I'll leave you two, to it" Rose smiled Embry. Wow new friend ship here!

"No longer than 9. You better be out this house at 9 mutt" Rose said

"Yes mam" Embry mumbled

I looked over at Rose

"well were doing this the proper way, your my daughter now" she winked and left the room leaving me with my best friend? Well he wasn't really my best friend anymore. Well he was. I don't know. I felt different, I looked at Embry in a whole new way.

The way his top clung to his perfect body, making the lines of his abs stand out. He coughed. Shit. I'd been caught. I shook my head and lay on my bed as he lay next to me and we began to just talk.

Just talk about everything.

He entwined are fingers together as we just lay there. The silence wasn't awkward. It was a nice kind of silence.

And I knew I could just live in this moment forever.

I HAD forever.

I had forever to spend with my new family. And my wolf.

**There you goooooo :p**

**Whatcha think? BONUS chapter next XD**

**AND again thankyou to Natalieh_Rosee! **

**PS: **.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_JbD55dmNRE watch the promo!


	20. Bonus Chapter Embry and Darcie2

**BONUS chapter again going to be from Embrys POV about his new feelings for Darcie, starting off from when Darcie run's into Embry on her change. Then back to Nessie and Jake.**

**Im trying to make this one long! **

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Bonus Chapter**

**Take me! Take everything I have!**

Embrys POV

I was on my way to Rosalie's house to see my Darcie. I could hear the tearless sobs of a vampire close by. I wonder what had happened this time, I rolled my eye's, I passed Seth he was leaving from Ness's house we exchanged smile's. I had not been this happy in a long time.

I could barely see the little 15 year old as she was running towards me, looking behind her. She hadn't noticed me yet, she turned her head her long jet black hair moving in the wind. I hadn't realised she was that close to me until I felt her body slam in to mine.

Ouch. I was a werewolf and I think the strength she was running at me with had cracked a few bone's but they were healed before I even thought of my next thought.

I snapped out of it. She looked at me for a mili-second. Her eye's fluttering with confusing. Until she whispered my name. Her eye's fell and she went to collapse the floor.

I grabbed her pulling her to my chest before she crashed. Her skin was burning hotter than mine.

"I got you sweetheart" I whispered in to her ear as I cradled her and carried her back to Rosalie's house.

Rosalie was still sobbing when I got there. I now understood why.

It was Darcie's final growth spurt. I placed Darcie in her bed and went back to Rosalie.

"Rose…" I started but hesitated when her eyes met mine. They were so dark. Black even.

"Rose you should really hunt, I'll stay with her whilst you…" she cut me off half way through my sentence.

"I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR ME DOG" I rolled my eyes.

Mine and Rosalie's relationship hadn't exactly been the best during the past. But on the plus side, are relationship was better than it once was.

"sorry for snapping at you" she mumbled

Woah! Hold up! Did Rosalie Hale, the 'princess' and vamp Barbie just say sorry…to me! I'd have to get her for that sometime in the future.

She pulled out a cartoon of blood, by the smells of it animal blood. Contained in a milk carton. The look on my face must have said it all as Rose laughed. I contained my gag and tried to keep a straight face.

"This animal blood was saved aside for Darcie, as she has never had human blood in her life and wanted to keep drinking animal blood no matter how long it had been in the fridge" she laughed.

"We stocked are fridge full of it for the next month because we knew it was her month for her last growth spurt and she would need it" she showed me by pulling open the American styled fridge which was half stocked with food and half stocked with cartons of blood.

"And it turns out I need the blood more than her at the moment" Rosalie said as she downed the carton quickly disposing of it.

I could see the difference almost instantly, her eyes weren't as black, they were still very dark and not the honey brown they were. But there was a slight change. She huffed as she pulled out another carton.

"she love's you Rose" she only seemed to sink more into depression. Could vampire's get depressed?

"no she doesn't! She doesn't want to be my daughter anymore" The tearless sobs started again.

Oh great… Now what! I wasn't going to hug her! That would be FULL on weird!

"erm it'll be ok Rose" I patted her on her back

"well I'm going to sit in her room, I'll call you If anything happens thanks for your help Embry" Rose said and forced a smile.

Oh come on, a forced smile was creepy enough!

I could see it though, Darcie was slowly changing Rosalie's cold life, in to something more.

"well ok Rose I'll stop by tomorrow…Hang in there Rose" I smiled

"Thanks dog now get out" she winked "the dog smell will take forever to get out the house"

I smirked, I heard Jake howl. Wolf business. Right…Rose heard it to

"get out of here!" she laughed

Ok. Hit me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Rosalie Hale just laughed… As I headed out the house to join my brothers.

I let the heat travel down my body as I phased in with the rest of my pack.

_Everything ok?_ Seth thought  
>My mind flickered to Darcie<br>Jake's mind then flickered to Nessie.  
><em>Righhhhhht growth spurts. Impri<em>_nted people they can't think about anything else!_ Seth exclaimed.  
><em>You'll know when you imprint!<em> We both said in unison.  
>We felt Leah phase in.<br>_What is it Jake! Some people have lives! I was having fun for once! _Leah whined  
><em>HA you have fun! What were you <em>_doing! _Paul laughed. He had been quite. I didn't even notice he was here.  
>Leah's mind flickered to Emmett and Jasper they were on the inflatable fighting it out.<br>_wow check who's warmed up to the vamps now_! Paul started.  
><em>Shut it!<em> Leah flew at Paul having a full on fight in the forests behind the house.

I drifted in to a day dream whilst completing my wolf duty's.

-the next day-

I was off to see Darcie again today, no news had yet been heard and I was nervous.

Holy shit! What if she had died! I'd have to kill myself! I cannot live without her!

But she hadn't died I could hear her fluttering heart, I was attuned to it, it helped me sleep at night and made my day more bearable.

I was coming up to the door.

"Just head right in Embry" I heard Rosalie say from Darcie's room

I walked straight into the house and literally ran up the stair's two at a time.

I looked straight at Darcie who hadn't moved the slightest inch. Not one bit. The only movement to be sure that she was actually alive was the rising and falling of her chest when she slept. And obviously you could hear the flutter of her heart.

I then looked at Rosalie with a pained expression, it looked like she was about to start sobbing again when I heard Carlisle.

"I think she's fine Rose she still has a temperature but I think this is like a vampire coma, I'm sorry I don't have much to go on as I missed Nessie's growth spurt"

"It's ok Carlisle thank you" Rose croaked

I just stood there emotionless.

"Don't worry babe!" I heard Emmett

I didn't even know he was in the room. Show's where my head is at the moment.

"I shouldn't worry, good day Rose, Emmett and Embry he nodded his head and zoomed out the room"

I was speechless, what if she never woke up? But I had forever to wait. Not much of a life. But Darcie is my life. Emmett zoomed out the room as I heard Paul shouting him probably wanting another wrestling match.

I looked down at Darcie there was slight changes, her hair was slightly longer, her face was slightly thinner, to the normal eye, you wouldn't notice this, but if you knew your partners face like the back of your hand. You would see.

I had seen Nessie's growth spurt in Jake's mind, and it was nothing like this, Nessie's growth was fast! Overnight! Darcie's was growth was long, a long and bloody painful wait.

I then looked up at Rose, her hands covered her face, but her hair was messy in a French plait running down one side of her face. Yes I know what you're thinking, how can a French plait be messy. But if you're a Cullen a French plait would take seconds to do, so to Alice and Rose this was classed as 'messy' trust me I'd know. She obviously hadn't moved since the last time I left.

I noticed her eyes were black yet again. I don't know how much longer she would be able to go on without blood, but it looks like she would go on for months without it, just to make sure Darcie would be fine.

I went down the stairs and opened the big American styled fridge again. I pulled out a carton of blood and the thought made me gag as I poured it in to a plastic cup. Even the thought of a Cullen killing an animal for this blood still knocked me sick.

I brought it back upstairs to Rosalie who looked at me warily for a few seconds before downing the cup. She probably thought I spat in it or something. Stupid vamps.

She looked at me and smiled as we sat there in silence. The silence wasn't awkward but there was a weird vibe in the room.

A hungry vampire and a werewolf both sat in the same room was weird knowing she could try to kill me in seconds. But I felt like I could trust her. I knew my werewolf blood didn't appeal to her anyway.

"So what's going to happen now Rose? She can't go back to school people will notice the difference" I exclaimed

"no, when this week is up, we are all going to the new school on the other side of town it won't take 5minutes for us all to run their" she replied.  
>"If she still wants to live here and be one of us" she added quietly as an afterthought.<p>

"She will Rose don't worry about it"

Rose sighed and slumped in to the corner, she hadn't moved really at all, she was still in the same clothes as yesterday!

This went on for nearly a week. No kidding. For a week Rosalie stood in the corner. For a week I would bring up blood for the frozen Rosalie and for a week I went back to Rose and Emmett's house and she wouldn't have moved an inch.

"Rose do you want some more blood?" I said from downstairs knowing she could hear with her super hearing.

"would be nice thankyou" She replied.

"Rose!" I heard my little angels voice for the first time in week's I thought I would give them some time to catch up.

Rose didn't reply

"Rose look I'm real sorry, I didn't know who I was hours ago" Darcie was nearly pleading.

What the fuck? Hours ago! She'd been out days!

"Hours ago? Darcie it's been day's since you've moved! I've been so worried!" Rosalie spoke…

I heard Rose shuffle across the floor and then move back…What were they doing! I started to walk up the stairs again.

"Rose, I love you, you're the best adoptive mum I could of wished for" Darcie exclaimed.

BINGO! So now everyone was happy right?

"oh come here hunny"  
>"you'll always be my little girl no matter what age you are or where you are in the world, don't forget that, now go look in the mirror! You look beautiful!" Rosalie said in a happy voice.<p>

I heard her gasp. Was it bad? Id love her anyway!

"Can I go find Embry and tell him to?"

Im glad I was getting a mention in this. That I was on her mind as much as she'd been on mine.

"of course, you have the looks of a supermodel and that mutt imprints on you." I stifled a laugh.

"hey hey hey don't hate on the dog Rose" Again I had to contain my laughter. Rose must be loving this knowing that I was just outside the door.

"excuse me but that 'dog' is just about standing here!" I smiled, then I looked at her, she was beautiful, her long jet black hair shimmering against her pale skin and bright green eyes. The way her now small clothes hugged her every curve.

She ran over to me and gave me a hug locking her arms around my neck. She was smaller than me and she smelt great! The spark of electricity starting again.

"I'll leave you two, to it" Rose smiled at me and Darcie looked confused.

"No longer than 9. You better be out this house at 9 mutt" I contained my laughter

"Yes mam" I more a less mumbled knowing she would hear.

"well were doing this the proper way, your my daughter now" She looked at Darcie and winked and left the room.

I saw her looking at me. Staring me up and down. I coughed to get her attention.. her eyes widened and she shook her head.

We lay down on her bed together, as we entwined hands, talking about well everything, I had her forever. But I would wait until she was ready before we went in to anything more. The silence wasn't awkward. It was nice and I knew we had forever to be with each other.

The question what Jake had asked me when he had first imprinted on Nessie ran through my mind.

_Hey you'll know one day! When you can live forever, what do you live for?_

I think I said something lame and self centred probably answering back with something like 'I live for myself'

But it was there in plain sight, all this time Jake had knew the answer because he had Ness.

When you can live forever…you can live for love. You can live for that one special person you can give your heart to.

Some people see living forever to be a curse. Like Rosalie when she first got given it and Leah. But now I understand. Forever is more like a gift.

Living forever with the person you were truly in love with. Don't get me wrong. But that sounds like a pretty good life plan to me, and it would go on forever and forever and hmm forever…

**There you goooooo! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**RunWithThePack.X**

ht.com/watch?v=rnG9dSuSAs0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

WATCH THE PROMO!


	21. School Sucks

**Hey hey hey! So back to school**

**Going to be in Nessie's POV!**

**WATCH THE PROMO! : (shorter version) **.com/watch?v=rnG9dSuSAs0&feature=youtube_gdata

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 18**

**School sucks**

**Nessie's POV**

Back to school. Woo. Not like I didn't like school but because of Darcie's most recent growth spurt she couldn't go back to school or people would notice the difference.

And because of this it was the perfect opportunity for Embry to get out of school to.

We would be moving school soon. After this school week we would be moving to the high school on the other side of town so Darcie could still school with us.

We had only just started are new school which was literally a 5minute drive away and a 2minute run, but Rosalie wouldn't stand having Darcie school without the rest of us.

It was only a 5minute run to get to the school across town so it wasn't that much of a bother to us, but we couldn't run to school every day people would start to notice we were walking to and from school daily from the other side of town.

Also to our advantage we could just cut through the forest behind our house to get on the back of the school fields. It all worked out pretty perfectly if you ask me.

What was bothering me was what people would think again. They would whisper and stare and people at the school we were at now were just getting used to us! They didn't like us… But they were getting used to us!

Today would be a long boring day. Darcie was in all of my classes and without her with me school would be a drag… I sat down in my first lesson with Emmett. Oh the joys of biology.

But being with a class with Emmett did have its plus sides. But it also had its downsides.

Plus side was it was fun! Yes I just called biology fun! Well biology with Emmett was fun, because he made me laugh! Down side was he got me a detention for messing about…

Even after being at this school for a week, I was still having a hard time blocking out there whispers. I felt sorry for my dad and Darcie. There power's were mind reading, so they'd have to hear the whispers and hear the thoughts.

No one really talked about Darcie's power as she said she didn't like to talk about it, as it reminded her of her parents. We also never got to know her real last name, as she got rid of it also reminding her of her past biological parents.

Darcie's power was more powerful than my dad's. It was again just simple mind reading but she could switch it off, she could listen to specific people's thoughts when she wanted, if she didn't want to hear their thoughts she could block it out. She could also send messages from brain to brain. So it got very confusing when she was having a secret convocation with my dad. My dad would send the message, Darcie would read his thoughts, she would think of the reply. They had gotten very good at this.

It was wet brake when I arrived at the dinner table at school. It was only me, my momma, my daddy, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. Rose had stayed behind with Darcie and Jake and Embry had 'wolf' business to attend to as they had picked up on a vampire scent which isn't recognised.

I sat down with my dad and Alice who were playing chess. It really was quite amusing to watch them play, my dad would read Alice's thoughts on where she would move whilst my aunt looked into the future to see his move's. My momma had told me that this is quite funny to watch. The match took 2minutes. They played most of their moves in their heads only moving certain figures on the bored once or twice. Until finally Alice knocked over Edward's piece.

"checkmate" she beamed as my daddy scowled.

We at least had to look like we were eating at the dinner table so we had trays of the disgusting cafeteria food placed in front of us.

Watching my momma and daddy play chess was something else. My dad couldn't get into my mom's head. In the end my mom won.

"you're really not very good at this game are you Edward?" Alice laughed as did we all.

"It seems I'm not" my dad said through gritted teeth.

The final bell rang for school, this was our last school week at this school. Which felt pretty weird saying we hadn't even been here a week yet! Last class PE! I smiled as I had it with my momma.

Because of the wet dinner we played inside joining the boys and girls PE classes together. So I now had PE with my momma and Emmett and my dad! I was thrilled me and Emmett loved sports. And my mum was happy because she could be protected by my dad.

Volleyball. Us Cullen's made quite the team beating every team we played. When I say us Cullen's I mean me and Emmett, my mom and dad didn't touch the ball once.

I couldn't wait to get home to see Jake. I hadn't seen him or talked to him all day and the truth was I was beginning to miss him.

I ran home in silence alongside Emmett.

Well not so much alongside Emmett, I wasn't really a fast runner, I put my strength in to running which sped me up. I was sat on Emmett's shoulders as he ran home so we could get there faster. I had to admit it was fun. I may have had my last growth spurt but I still had a childish side.

I hopped down off his shoulders gracefully and shouted and thank you as he ran off back to his house.

I ran over and jumped on Jake's back who was still in wolf form with the rest of the pack.

"hey Jakey" I murmured into his fur

He whined and I smiled I jumped off his back to look him in the eye. I knew the look he was giving me.

It was the 'you know I love you, and I want to talk but I'm busy with wolf problems meet you at the house' look.

I rolled my eyes knowing it all too well.

"huh I know that look Jacob Black, it's a good job I love you to" I said and ran off to the open house to see if anybody was in there to talk to.

"hello?" I shouted to see if anyone was in here

"In here" I heard a voice. Rachel's voice. I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Hey Rach how's the little baby coming on?"

She held her belly which had quite a big baby bump forming. It was only then I realised I hadn't talked to Rachel in so long! I haven't seen her to even talk about her little new-comer.

"Its going fine! I think there running out of room though" she grimaced.

I had picked up on the fact that she said 'there' and not 'he 'or 'she'

"soooo your having twins!" I smiled down at her and joined her on the sofa

"Well yes Carlisle said from my scan, I'm worried I won't be able to look after them both! One's a girl and one's a boy and I haven't even thought about names!" I could sense the excitement in her voice, but I could also sense the panic and worriedness tone there too.

"Well I'm always around if you need a baby sitter! And as for baby name's if your needing any help your best bet is to go to Rosalie, she's wanted a baby most of her life so she will be able to tell you some exciting names…How Paul taking it?"

"Well he's actually taking it a lot better than I thought, you should of seen his face when we found out it was twins, he looked nearly as pale as Carlisle!" We both laughed.  
>"He's not really around much though, you know with the wolf business and the intruding vampire I miss him a lot but there's not much you can do, it's their job" she sighed<p>

I knew the exact feeling as I brought my hand up to the heart shaped locket Jake had given me on our first date which still hung around my neck.

"I know the feeling" I sighed to her

"So when are the little monsters due?" I asked trying to lighten the subject

"There due actually on the 26th December, I know cutting it close to Christmas right!"

"So you have like a month before there born?"

"Well just about's" she smiled

"Whilst were on the topic of Christmas I really need to do some shopping, we have quite a big family, and I know Alice will buy everyone loads of gift's anyway but I'd like to get everyone something you know?"

"I agree" She smiled "Actually I've already done all my Christmas shopping online saying I can't really move" She smiled again sheepishly and gestured towards her giant balloon belly.

"Rach?" I heard Paul say from the doorway as he entered and gave her a kiss on the lips, and two kisses on her belly for the babies. So if Paul was here Jake would be at the house.

"Well I'm off nice talking again Rachel!" I shouted as I literally ran out the door of the open house to get to mine and Jakes place.

I slowed to a halt when I heard the slow talking of Darcie coming from behind the stone wall.

"Please don't do this, haven't you already caused enough damage to me" I heard her plead

"But killing your family was just the beginning" I heard a raspy voice say.

"OW let me go!" I heard Darcie plead

What was I doing just listening!

I jumped over the wall

"LET HER GO" Then they had hold of me, they were quite built up like Emmett but they didn't scare me. He then hit my head hard and blood started to trickle down my face. I was fighting to stay awake.

"leave us alone!" I heard Darcie cry followed by an ear piercing scream as he pulled her hair and smashed her into a near by rock. I heard the crack of one of her bone's. Why hadn't my family heard this yet? Did they think we were playing a game or something!

"Everyone come here please it's an emergency" I whispered with all my strength. Within seconds everyone was more a less here. I had never been so happy to see my family in my life.

Within seconds everyone was already behind the wall attacking. The other vampires…whoever they were, didn't really stand a chance. As they were ripped to shreds almost instantly, leaving there pieces to burn on a fire.

"Nessie" Jake whispered as he pulled me to his chest and I drifted into unconsciousness.

**There you go! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	22. Bonus ChapterJake

**Hey guys! This is a SMALL bonus chapter from Jake's POV.**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Bonus Chapter**

**Jakes POV**

My wolf duty's were over and I was heading to the Open house to see my Nessie.

Most of the family were here to my surprize either outside enjoying the sun which was out for once, sat inside watching some lame cooking show, or just chatting away on the sofa's.

But my Nessie was no where to be found. I looked over at Edward to see if he had caught on to my thoughts and apparently he had as he shrugged his shoulders not knowing where she had gotten off to.

That's when I heard it.

To very very fast beating hearts, and Edward picked up on my thoughts yet again.

"Hey everyone! BE QUIET" he shouted as everyone listened to see what they could pick up…

"LET HER GO" I heard my Nessie's voice scream, no one moved. We just stopped in shock not knowing what to do!

"Leave us alone" I heard Darcie literally cry out, we all turned to Embry who's face was in total agony and it mirrored the look on my face exactly. Again nobody moved. Too much in shock. What were we going to do? What if we couldn't take them on!

Then we heard Darcie's ear piercing shriek which filled the house and echoed off the forest along with a bone cracking.

That's when we all got up and started running in the direction of the scream.

"Everyone come here please it's an emergency" I heard my precious Nessie whisper.

Without hesitation I jumped the wall phasing instantly to rip apart the blood sucker's which was hurting my Ness. Embry was thinking the same but his thoughts were on Darcie. Without hesitation we attacked taking down the clan of vampires easily.

Leah was enjoying it all too much; she hadn't killed a leech in month. I phased quickly to human leaving the Cullen's to burn the remains in the fire.

I pulled on a pair of shorts which Esme handed over to me instantly. That woman was a life saver. I smiled embarrassed as I looked at Ness.

Her head was bleeding pretty bad, why did I just stand there in the open house when I could have been preventing this! I turned to look at Darcie who was a lot more worst, I know it was kind of a mean thing to say but I'm glad it was Darcie and not my Nessie. I looked over again at Darcie who had bruises forming all up her arms. Her head was bleeding and she had cuts on her body. She had also managed to crack a rib and gotten bruises all over her face. Rosalie's dry sobs filled the air, along with Embry's pained howl. I was glad I wasn't sharing his thoughts at this moment in time.

I pulled Nessie in to my chest and walked her to the open house, up the stairs to the hospital bed where Darcie was already lying with drips and monitors all around her. I could have only guessed that Rosalie had ran her up here quicker and the Cullen's being Cullen's of course she knew how to be a doctor.

When you could live forever you could be whatever you wanted. I was surprized blondy here could actually take care of someone. But then again Darcie had changed her life.

Her dry sob's started again as I placed Nessie down on a separate bed next to Darcie's

"Hey blondy, do you think you could keep it together for an extra 5 minutes and check over Nessie until Doc's finished up outside?"

"sure" she forced a smile. Blondy forced a smile. I didn't normally get a genuine smile off her, getting a forced smile was quite the achievement.

"nothing much wrong with her Jake, she has a few cuts and bruises on her arm, but her heads the worst, it has stopped bleeding now, but she might be out for a while and when she wakes up she will be confused and most likely dizzy, her temperatures fine and her hearts beating as normal" She said all this whilst just staring blankly at the wall.

"Thanks rose" I mumbled under my breath as she turned and sat in-between the two beds, holding on to Darcie's hand and Nessie's hand. I sat in the chair at the side of Nessie's bed.

Embry came rushing in and his eyes were all red and puffy. He'd been crying. I don't blame him if Nessie had been beaten up any worst I would be crying to!

He nodded at me and took his place next to Darcie. The next hour was people coming into the open house just to see how they were getting on. They had still not woken up.

But me, Rose and Embry would not budge. I finally managed to block out the world and fall asleep to the sound of Nessie's breathing and the monitors bleeping at the side of me. Shutting out the wold. Praying and praying that my Nessie would be okay. If she wasn't I'd have to kill myself. And when I say that I'm being deadly serious.

**I KNOW its short! BUT it was only a short bonus chapter! Next one will be longer!**

**PROMISE:***

**Run With The Pack. X**


	23. Ouch

**Here we go here we goooooo!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing up- Chapter 19**

**Ouch?**

Renesmee's POV

I could hear the people around me, I could feel the warmth of Jakes body rolling on to mine, I could feel the coldness or Rosalie's hand rapped around my hand.

I couldn't open my eyes, they were heavy, and my head was pounding. The pain which rolled through my body was excruciating, and I didn't dare move, I didn't want to make it any worst.

I could hear Jake's light snore's and my auntie's dry sobs. I projected an image from my head to Rosalie's as she had hold of my hand. Her grip slightly tightened as I explained through images what had happened, I told her through my head not to worry, but that I couldn't move or I would scream in pain, and screaming wouldn't help anyone.

I told her how my head was pounding and she then injected me with something which kind of soothed the pain. I was obviously in the healing process

"sleep now baby" and with her words I did.

When I awoke it was early morning time. I could open my eyes and move my body without all the pain, I must be nearly healed. I tried to sit up but got pushed back down my dad.

"no, you'll just make yourself worst" I mentally agreed as I lay on the bed. The bright light blinding me as I looked around and my eyes adjusted. I looked at the time it was 5am. Rosalie was still at my side, with Jake, and Embry was sat with Darcie.

That when I looked at Darcie. Her bruises turning a black and yellow colour her cuts going deep in to her face. I gasped.

"I'm sorry Darcie" I said in a small voice before I turned back to look at Jake.

I couldn't even imagine on what I looked like. I could sense my swollen lip and I could just about see some bruises on my arms.

My dad came in with a tray of food and a cup of blood. Yum! It was hard to eat whilst lying down though so I propped myself up on the bed. For a few seconds my head spun but my dad steadied me and put the tray of food on a little table which could be stretched over in front of me as I tucked in to the food and blood. I really didn't care what it was I just ate and ate it all till it was all gone and I still wanted more.

My dad came up with a second tray of food and I smiled sheepishly, I hadn't ate this much all my life! But I really did need the energy. After I was done I looked at Rose who looked like she was a statue never moving. Not even blinking. Creepy.

I turned on the TV and flicked threw the hundreds of channels on the TV. Nothing really interested me so I watched spongebob. I told you I was a kid at heart.

I didn't want to wake Jake he looked so peaceful so I decided to wait for him. After an hour of watching sponge bob. Jake finally stirred from his slumber.

"Ness!" he beamed and went to hug me!

"I'm so sorry Nessie! I should have been there quicker!" he pleaded.

"Jake sh sh its ok im fin…" I didn't have chance to finish my sentence

"Don't you dare say your fine." His eyes black as the night.

"You saved me Jake. Please don't worry about it, it could be worst, I could be…"

"dead" he finished my sentence in a monotone voice.

"well I'm not, so don't beat yourself up about it"

"sure sure Ness" I knew he wouldn't forget but he'd have to learn.

I looked at Darcie who hadn't yet moved. Then my aunt Rosalie jumped up and backed up against the wall. It was the first time Rosalie had moved in hours. We all looked at her like she was crazy, she scared me!

Then she walked over to Darcie and smiled. Ahh it didn't take to long for me to realise it was Darcie using her powers, putting her thoughts in Rosalie's head for the first time. She was going to be ok, she was on the mend, and because we were half vamps we healed pretty fast. But Darcie was a lot more hurt than me, maybe she would be done healing by tonight.

I knew Rosalie was happy but sad all at the same time, everyone in the room was in deep conversation on what would happen next.

"They can't go to school looking like this!" Alice whispered

"I know, were not going back to school, we will just start the new school next week" My dad explained

My dad looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I smiled weakly but we were all dragged out our thought when Darcie suddenly sat up in her bed really quickly and gasped a breath like it was her first breath in years.

She was panting out of breath whilst Rosalie and Embry hugged her. I'm glad she was getting better but her eyes weren't the green they were, there were darker. My dad picked up on this and brought her some food and blood.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Darcie but we need to know who they were, what they were doing and if the clan is any bigger?" My dad said to Darcie

Her eyes started to water. As she started talking again.

"those guys...They killed my family…I wouldn't join there coven so they killed my family and left me and now they want me back, before Renesmee came to help me they said they'd kill you to they had been hanging around here days" she broke in to sobs and everyone just looked at each other, my aunt Rose hugging her tightly. She carried on…

"And I don't think I could stand seeing anybody get hurt, and I'm really sorry Ness on what they did to you, but I had just managed to lock them away in my mind. They made me watch as they killed my family slowly and painfully in front of my eyes. They left as a punishment for not joining there clan, a lifetime alone can really hurt without your family. So that's what they did and made sure I would live alone forever. Then I run in to all of you. A new family. Where I can be accepted for what I am and what I do. They had obviously been checking on me and wanted to make sure my fate was the same as when I last lost my family. And I really love you guys I didn't want to lose you. I made the same mistake in losing my family once I wasn't going to make sure the same fate happened to you so I was going to give myself in."

Her sobs wracked through her body. My auntie Rose comforting her.

Everybody was silent and stared at each other. This was the first time Darcie has ever talked about her family.

Well he biological family. She carried on crying and I gave my dad the death stare and mentally spoke to him

_WELL DONE DAD! CANT YOU SEE SHES IN A STATE!_

My dad rolled his eyes and Darcie must of had her mind reading power on because she turned to look at me.

My dad turned to me.

"Yes, well done Ness" he replied a little smug.

The day was full of the family coming in to see how we was and for a quick chat. I was surprized to see Leah and Paul to come visit us. I wasn't close to them but we were friends. I know when I was born they didn't exactly like me for a little while but growing up we had grown to be friends.

Going on hunting trips together, and playing games with them on the Xbox and also playing games as a younger child, oh how Paul enjoyed playing hide and seek with me hours on end. I laughed mentally as did my dad.

I wanted to go to the bathroom and have a shower but I was scared to past something reflective, I didn't want to look at myself to see how hideous I was.

"You've always been beautiful Renesmee and still are" I smiled at my dad but my self-confidence at the moment was at zero.

Jake looked confused as he turned to look at me catching on to our convocation.

"your my Renesmee. And you're always going to be MY Renesmee. Forever Nessie. Your beautiful, no matter what you wear or what you look like, of what your hair length is, or whether you wear make-up or if you don't, or anything about you. Because you have always been beautiful to me." He touched my locket.  
>"And you have the most beautiful heart, and that's all that really matters" I smiled up at him as he gave me a little peck on the lips.<p>

I winced away as my swollen lip was hurting, so Jake kissed me on my head.

I looked over at Darcie who was now sleeping it was getting up to midnight.

"You should go Jake. You haven't slept proper in so long."

"No Nessie" he hesitated

"Jake, go, I'm going to spend some time with Darcie she will wake up soon"

He hesitated yet again and kissed me on my head and murmured an 'I love you' in my ear before jumping off the balcony and running to the house.

"show off" I mumbled knowing all too well he'd hear me.

I sat in the hospital bed, with Darcie sleeping next to me with Emmett and Rose who were sat behind us.

I turned to look at Emmett and Rose. Their eyes had glazed over. Darcie was communicating with them…but when I turned back to look at Darcie she was still asleep…

"Aunt Rose? Uncle Emmett?" I said in a small voice

"I can see, I can feel what she's feeling" Rose said though sobs.

Ok now I was kind of scared.

"her dreams" my uncle said.

They both snapped out of it when Darcie's scream filled the house.

My aunt and uncle remained emotionless. Their faces mirrored each other's in pain and agony.

Finally aunt Alice ran in and soothed Darcie down who was panting for breath.

"What was that!" Rosalie burst out

"Oh my sweetheart" she went to hug Darcie

I was totally confused!

"What was it Rose?" I asked

"I don't know! Her power! I could see her dreams! I could _feel_ her dreams! They were terrible! It felt like I was her! I watched and felt what she felt as that vampire clan killed her family in front of her eyes!" Rosalie exclaimed probably still in shock

Every so often Darcie would shout out or scream. She was really truly traumatised by these vampires who were terrible towards her and her family.

The next morning no one said anything, we didn't mention it not wanting to bring it up in the hospital beds whilst eating breakfast. Emmett was strong physically, but he didn't have a strong emotional side, he tried not to let it slip through the night but ended up leaving because he couldn't stand Darcie's emotional pain. Rosalie didn't like her pain either but wanted to be there for her.

Emmett came back hours later his eyes were a little lighter, but still dark.

"hey kiddo you feeling better?"

Darcie's eye's darkened as she took in Emmett's figure. She screamed for Rose.

Emmett's body jerked like he had just been slapped or if he had just been electrocuted.

"Darc its me?" Emmett's voice sounded strained

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Darcie screamed

"Darcie…" Emmett stretched his arm out

By this time everyone had heard and some were coming in the room. Rosalie came in to calm her down. Everything fell silent. Emmett's arm dropped back to his side and he turned to look at me with a pained face.

Everyone rapidly left the room embarrassed. I was just sat there with my mouth hanging open. Awkward.

"Emmett!" Darcie exclaimed and she flew in to his arms giving him a massive hug.

I don't know about you but if Darcie was confused at the moment. You want to try being me, I was utterly confused!

"She's traumatised, she thought Emmett was a vampire from the clan yesterday and she got scared, she's going to be like this with most boys now until the poor girl can get over it" he whispered in my ear and grimaced, I knew most people could still hear.

"is this about her dreams to? bu..but what about school?" I stuttered

"well we can all start after Christmas, and yes she can't stop her pain! She has a direct link to Emmett and Rose as that who's she's closest to! It goes straight to their heads without her even thinking about it"

I was truly worried about her. I was worried what would happen, what if there was a vampire from the clan what got away! They could cut us off one by one killing us all! My mom & dad…Auntie's and uncles…Jake.

I was suddenly worried for our future. My future would be nothing without my family.

My forever would be over.

**SORRY it got a little boring at the end! Next one will probably be a bonus chapter:D**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	24. Evolution

**Hey there! Just read and review! **

**Jake and Renesmee; growing up**

**Evolution **

**Emmett's POV**

I was sat in the hospital room. I'd never really gave much thought to having children before, but I knew my Rose wanted a baby, that was something I could never give her out of all the things she could have.

And then Darcie walked in to our lives. I mean of course it was just like having Nessie, but Ness wasn't really ours. She belonged to Edward and Bella and of course we loved her! But it wasn't the same for Rose.

I wasn't too sure on the whole 'let's adopt a daughter' thing but agreed to it for Rose's sake. I had no interest in daughters and having a family type thing, the only family I needed was my werewolf brothers and sisters who I had gotten quite close to and my vampire brothers and sisters.

I didn't really think that I'd be such a big part of the 6 year olds life who looked like a 17 year old. I thought it would just be like another family member who you saw ever so often, passing in the school corridor and sitting with at the dinner table of school, someone to go hunting with or someone just to play on guitar hero with. Another sister to love. But this love was different.

I truly loved the girl as my daughter. I hadn't realised what I had been missing out on, but missing out a family of my own was actually pretty significant. She wasn't just like another family member who I would sit and have dinner with, or hunt with. She was my family member who I would guide and growl when boys flirted with her. Like an over protective dad. I was happy Embry had been the one to love her and not some sleazy boy at school. Embry was a good guy.

Darcie was my daughter, we played baseball together, and enjoy things like a good football game on the flat screen, we could joke in class and talk about her day at dinner, I taught her how to fight in case she ever got in trouble and I wasn't there. I hadn't realised how much I wanted to do those things with a daughter until Darcie came along.

Every second, every loving second I had spent with Darcie flashed before my eyes when I heard her scream. I wanted my legs to move faster to stop the danger to save her and my little niece as I loved them both.

I couldn't stand to look at Darcie I was so angry with myself I should have been there to prevent this! The cuts running deep in to her face and the bruises forming on her arms. I could feel her pain. I couldn't hate myself enough for not being there.

Rose was already carrying her off to the hospital room when I fell on my knees and nearly started sobbing. I hadn't cried since I was turned in to a Vampire, I wasn't about to start now. I had to stay strong for her and Nessie.

I sluggishly dragged myself to the hospital room. And when I say sluggishly dragged myself, it was sluggishly dragging yourself vampire style.

I didn't even want to go in the room to see Ness and Darcie I was too afraid on what I might just find.

I tried to force a smile at Rose who was just emotionless in-between the two hospital beds. I sat behind on the sofa's trying to block out the conversation's and just pray that my two favourite little girls would be ok.

After a night of no movement off both of them, Rosalie jumped up and grabbed some morphine injecting it in to Nessie. That was the first time Rosalie had moved in hours. I was getting quite worried about Rose, I was starting to wonder if Vampires could go in to shock when Rosalie spoke up.

"Sleep now baby" she cooed as she stroked Nessie's face. I thought she had finally lost it, but went back to sitting emotionless on the seat in the middle of the bed.

It was around 5o'clock when Nessie started moving again, but Darcie was still emotionless, what if I lost her? It would never be the same! I buried my face in my hands and blocked out the cartoons playing from the TV and the speech of everyone around us.

I hadn't been hunting in days and I didn't want to leave them. So I stayed where I was knowing I could probably go for another day without blood.

All of a sudden Rose jumped back against the wall! I swear she was more crazed than I was! She walked over to Darcie's bed and half smiled. Maybe she would be ok…

Again I blocked out the world for another 45 minutes as people passed in and out the room.

Suddenly Darcie shot up in her bed, gasping for air.

Thank the lord she was ok!

I hadn't really been listening to their conversation until I looked up to see a sobbing Darcie…

"those guys...They killed my family…I wouldn't join there coven so they killed my family and left me and now they want me back, before Renesmee came to help me they said they'd kill you to they had been hanging around here days" she broke in to sobs, it was heart breaking to see my little girl like that, and I couldn't stand it!

I quietly jumped off the balcony and went for a run. I could feel her pain, I wish there was something I could to do to stop it. I felt helpless as I circled the brick wall counting how many times I could count the tree's I passed until they were a blur. Until I got so lost in my thoughts I didn't really know what I was thinking anymore.

I hadn't realised it had gotten so late until I was surrounded in darkness and ran to the house.

Darcie was in deep sleep when I climbed up the wall and hopped on to the balcony taking my place on the sofa again. Jake was just leaving.

Rose was sat next to me and then it happened.

I had been trying to run away from my thoughts earlier today but they just seemed to be coming back to me.

I was in Darcie's shoes I could feel everything what they did to her, making her watch as her biological family was killed, it felt like I had been stabbed in the body all over I was numb. I hated the way they talked to her like dirt, I hated the way they had treated her; my anger bubbling deep inside me. As the vampire with blood red eyes stalked towards her and stabbed her with a knife and laughing before throwing her to the floor to lie in pain.

And the worst thing about it all, I could feel it, and there was nothing I could do, I ran over to help her but it was like I was invisible. Then I realised this was her dream as her scream filled the house.

I could hear Nessie talking in the background but I couldn't really pick up on what she was saying.

"her dreams" I managed to choke out,

I turned to Rose who's face must of mirrored mine. Full of pain and hurt and agony.

Rose went to calm her down and she fell to sleep almost instantly, it was like she couldn't control herself, we caught glimpses of her dreams again. Bad ones and she would shout out and scream in the night so much that I couldn't stand it.

I left the room and ran all the way to Paul's house, he was my best friend surely he would help me out.

"Paul" I hissed through the window. I didn't really want to wake Rachel saying she was pregnant and everything.

Paul jumped out the window and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"it's ok dude, I heard her scream, she'll be ok" I didn't want to sob but I felt like it

"thanks Paul mate, I just don't know what to do! Sorry for waking you up man, I can find Jasper if you want to get abit of shut eye"

"No come on your eyes look dark want to hunt?"

"yes might take my mind off things"

We both ran to the forest Paul at my side in wolf form.

"I'm sure you'll understand this better Paul when you have your kids, it's a terrible feeling"

Paul whined uneasy; me and Paul had become very close, we told each other everything and we had fun and laughs when we messed around but today I wasn't really in the mood for messing around.

The sun was starting to rise as we had finished our hunt.

"Go Paul, at least get a few hours' sleep" he nodded and looked at me once again.

"oh come here" I laughed as he pounced on top of me and licked my face, I laughed.

"oh nice, thanks Paul" he chuckled and ran off wolf style to his house.

I thought I would call back to see Nessie and Darcie. To see if anything had changed. I decided to take the front door.

"Hey kiddo you feeling better?" I smiled that she was awake and sat in bed

Her eyes darkened and she started to scream for Rose…

It felt like I had just had my heart ripped out of me. She was…scared of me!

"Darc it's me?" I said the best I could trying not to let my emotions give me away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Darcie screamed

What did I do? I was really hurt by her actions…I thought, that she wanted me as a dad? Maybe I was wrong…I couldn't let her get away that easy, it would kill me…Nessie was still sat in the room looking like she wanted to say something.

"Darcie…" I tried to plead one more time but the words wouldn't come out my mouth I stretched my arm out to her but she jerked away.

By this time some of the Cullen's were coming in to the room, I dropped my arm as Rosalie went to calm her down.

Everyone quickly left the room and I didn't know what to do with myself as I tried to head around Darcie's bed and jump out the balcony, maybe I could hang myself on a nearby tree. Not like it would kill me…

"Emmett!" Darcie shouted at me as she flew in to me wrapping her arms around my neck, it took me a few seconds to respond before I hugged her back.

"You ok there kiddo" I smiled

"Sorry, my heads all messed up I thought you was someone else for a while dad"

Did she just call me dad? I think my smile permanently stay on my face today.

"that's ok princess" I kissed her head and placed her back in to bed.

I was totally confused but she knew who I was now and she didn't hate me! Couldn't be all that bad right?

I could hear Edward and Nessie whispering…

"She's traumatised, she thought Emmett was a vampire from the clan yesterday and she got scared, she's going to be like this with most boys now until the poor girl can get over it" My poor little girl, I tried to hide my shock for Rose's and Darcie's sake. Edward spoke again but I wasn't really listning.

"As for her dreams she has a direct link to Emmett and Rose as that who's she's closest to! It goes straight to their heads without her even thinking about it" NOW I understood, I was worried of course but happy that she classed me as one of the people closest to her.

I looked at Nessie and Darcie and I swore then I wouldn't let a single thing hurt them again. Even if it cost my life…my life would be a short price to pay to save the girls that I loved.

**There you go! Something kind of different from Emmetts POV! Does anyone like Darcie? If not I can scrap her, I know im getting a little bit to obsessed with her XD**

**Until the next update! REVIEW!**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	25. Getting Better Sort Of

**Hey there! This is only going to be a short chapter guys im sorry :$ **

**GCSE's are coming up this week so I have to revise! SORRY! **

Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up

Getting Better. Sort of.

Renesmee's POV

I could gladly say that me and Darcie were better. Sort of. We still had some cuts and bruises which were fading fast so they didn't bother us.

Darcie however wasn't getting any better mentally. Most nights her bad dreams would flow in to Emmett's and Rose's heads and most nights Emmett would run in the room to wake her from the bad dream, and every night it happened she would scream and shout at Emmett and then apologise.

I wondered if she was ever going to get over it, I was really worried.

I looked up at Jake as I was in his grasp, I knew how worried he had been about me and if anything worst would of happened I'm not quite sure what he would do…he had been looking out for me more, he was becoming TO over protective. If me and Seth were playing in the pool he once shouted at us for being to 'ruff'

Hello! Almost indestructible here! And Seth wouldn't ever hurt me! He was like a giant teddy bear if anything!

It was going to be Claire's 16th birthday tomorrow. It was her first birthday without her mom and dad and she didn't want anything big to remind her of it so we was just going to give her gifts separately was the plan.

I knew her 16th birthday was kind of important because I knew Quil and Claire were coming out of the best friend stage to the relationship stage so this was more a less the final gap. I was happy for Quil, he had waited all his life for Claire to grow and finally it would be worth something.

I didn't really know what to get Claire as a gift, I knew she didn't really care about gifts but even so everybody got her a little something and we were all instructed different times to make it a little more private for her. She didn't know about this yet.

I had gotten her a dark purple dress with beautiful black glittery netting fitting over the top with a ribbon which could be tied around the dress along with a diamond bracelet from Tiffany's.

I had known Claire all my life I grew up with her…she was one of my closest friends, but we had drifted lately since her my last growth spurt. So I knew what she liked and what she didn't.

I shook my head to get out my thoughts and went to get up out of bed but Jake's grip tightened on me.

"oh come on Jake please!" he smiled against my neck kissing me up and down

"tell me you love me and I might let you go" he smirked

"Jacob Black. You know very well that I love you lots. I love you! Now let me go!" I laughed

"good I love you to" he replied kissing me once more and loosening his grip.

I tried to think of plans what I could do today. I hadn't talked to my mum in a while, or Alice or Jasper maybe I could do something with them.

But of course they had gone hunting and the wolves had 'wolf' business so it looked like I was in for a fun day…

I was under strict orders by Emmett that I wasn't allowed to go mess around with Paul…apparently we mess around too much! What was that about! Last time we played catch. This aim of the game is to, well catch each other, but this made it fun because of our super speed and strength, so the childish game did get competitive. We only caused so much destruction last time we played because I was up the tree hiding and Paul knocked the tree over in wolf form…kind of smashing in to Leah's house…yea…She want to happy about that.

So me and Paul have to play more relaxing games now. Which is no fun! At all!

So that was out of the question, I didn't want to see Claire as I would be seeing her tomorrow and I had already caught up with most the wolf girls, I was going to see Darcie but Emmett will not allow it. Not until the end of the week anyway. Emmett was the only Cullen who hadn't gone hunting, he wouldn't leave me and Darcie 'un-protected' apparently shape shifting were wolves weren't good protectors. When the Cullen's returned Emmett would go hunting.

What a fun day. I went to go sun bathe by the pool. Not like I would tan but the sun felt good. I closed my eyes and saw the man who had nearly killed my only days ago, stalking me with his blood red eyes.

I sat up with a scream.

Emmett and Jake were by my side in seconds.

"Don't worry" I panted breathless, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Hang on, I really cant breathe.

"It was kind of like a mini-nightmare." Why was I drowning? Who had put me under water! Get me out!

"Can't breathe" I chocked

My eyes felt heavy and I could hear my heart slowing down. Could I really be killed this easily! God how weak! I grabbed Jakes fur as he was in wolf form telling him how much I loved him.

Jake phased back and began to give me mouth to mouth until I choked up water, like I had been drowned but I wasn't in the water… I looked at Jake and Emmett… We then heard the whooshing of a vampire run past and chuckle.

"Darcie" I managed to choke out in-between breaths, Emmett had already gone. Darcie was fine but she had the same image in her head as me.

"That's their power, it must be a vampires power! To get in to your head and mess with it. We must of left a vampire behind and now they're getting back at Nessie and Darcie for killing the clan, we have to kill it before it kills them"

I was worried; this was a matter of life and death. I hadn't realised I had been crying until Jake kissed away my tears and whispered I love you in my ear before looking at me in a pained look. He couldn't stand the thought of losing me as he phased and took patrol with the rest of the Cullen's and the rest of the wolves.

Me and Darcie on the other hand had to stay in the upstairs open house with Uncle Emmett.

You know when I said I was sarcastically saying I was having a good day? Yea it just got ten times worst.

**SHORT I know! Sorry! Forgive me**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	26. I love you

**Hey everyone! Read & Review, I think this one's going to be long**

**Its going to start in Nessie's POV then change to Emmetts **

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up- Chapter 22**

**I love you.**

Renesmee's POV

I could see where my uncle was coming from, but I think he was taking the overprotectiveness just a bit too far. He was slowly becoming worse than my dad, and my dad's pretty overprotective.

I knew he was just worried for us, but keeping us locked in a room wouldn't help. We could be out there helping! What if one of my family members didn't return, or if Jake didn't return…

I couldn't think that way. It was good to know though that mortal enemies can work together to save something that they loved. Family.

I couldn't understand why we were in the top room of the open house when we could have been in a smaller house with our belongings, I had only begun to realise why we was in the open house when I looked around.

The top floor was four floors up. And there was only one door leading to the big space. Only one way in, and only one way out. Unless you wanted to jump off the balcony and risk landing on the jagged rocks below. The rooms wall were also glass, you could see straight out of them meaning Emmett could keep a look out as well.

I didn't know how long we would be held hostage here but I was getting bored fast. The wolf girls were in the glass room next door. There room was slightly different, a little bigger to fit them all in and a giant steel door with locks all over it. No one could get in on there side. There was a little door leading from our room to there's but we were under strict orders not to move.

I suddenly felt bad remembering it was Claire's birthday today and no one had given her the littlest attention.

I grabbed her present from my bag and made my way next door. That was until I walked straight into Emmett's cold hard body.

"And where do you think you're going missy" I rolled my eyes and looked at the gift in my hand clearly labelled to Claire.

"Oh to given this present to the vampire who was trying to kill us as a peace offering!" I said in my most sweet voice. Darcie snickered.

"Don't get clever" as he stepped aside and let me past.

I walked straight over to Claire who had some other presents surrounded by her… At least the wolf girls remembered.

"Happy birthday" I smiled and gave her the gift. She smiled back

"I'm really sorry about all this Claire, maybe when it's all over we can celebrate your birthday properly.

"Yes maybe be we can" She said in a small voice

"NESSIE CULLEN" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

"Got to go, I'm really sorry Claire" She shrugged it off

"ah no I don't like big things on my birthday anyway, this has been a pretty exciting birthday so far" she laughed

"TIMES UP NESS!"

"Uncle Em. I can hear you. I may be half human but I'm not deaf!" I exclaimed

I knew Darcie was having a harder time than me, but I knew she really enjoyed it here and really enjoyed being a part of our family. More so she enjoyed being a part of Emmett's and Rosalie's family.

She had called them mum and dad at times without knowing she had said it and I knew Rose's and Emmett's dead hearts would beat whenever she would say it. She was also worried about Embry's life they were getting closer and closer and I knew one day there relationship would bloom in to something more.

There wasn't much to do in the big room apart from talking. It's no fun playing bored games when Emmett just cheats.

After hours of doing absolutely nothing it was hitting 1am. Darcie fell to the floor and passed her thought in to mine as my eyes glazed over. I had enough strength to keep myself from falling but I was shaking.

"girls?" I heard Emmett say but I couldn't really hear him, I heard the sound of our killer.

_Girls. Please do not react. Think you can get away from your family for a little while? Or they die. You choice…Meet me by the oak tree which smashed into the house. You have half an hour._

The voice cut off and I was brought back in to the real world. Me and Darcie looked at each other in shock. We had been practising our secret conversations and now was the time to use them.

"What was that?" Emmett looked confused

I stood next to Darcie making sure are arms were just about touching.

I sent a message to Darcie, we had to do this to save our families.

_Suck up to him. Do anything._ I sent mentally and I saw Darcie quickly bob her head.

"Nothing daddy, go back to watching the game" Darcie smiled, and Emmett pulled me and her into a hug. My two favourite girls.

I knew it was wrong to play on Emmett's emotion's like this, and I knew Darcie didn't mind the idea on calling Emmett 'dad' but it felt wrong and forced just so we could get our way.

_Now what? _ Darcie's voice in my head made me yelp and jump, Emmett turned to look at us.

"Oh Darcie you know I don't like it when people tickle me!" I quickly covered up

"Oh yea sorry" she mumbled

_Nice going Ness! You nearly ratted us out now think!_

_We could say we were going to the toilets, and then say were going together and would shout if there was any trouble. We can go to the spare bedroom and climb down the side of the house, it would take Emmett 5minutes to notice we were missing but that would just be enough time._

_Sounds like a plan, come on, let's roll we have little time._

"Uncle I need the toilet can I go?" My uncle got up to walk with me.

"It's ok watch the game I'll go with her! We'll shout if we need you" She smiled. I had to admit we could make quite a pair in the acting business.

My uncle thought for a few seconds.

"ok go. Shout if you need me girls"

We were already out the room. We ran in silence to the balcony and started to climb down the side of the house. I don't know how long it would take for Emmett to notice and alert the family but as soon as we were close enough to the first tree we made a leap travelling from tree to tree to get to the oak tree. It obviously didn't take two minutes for Emmett to work out our plan as I heard him shout and Jake and Embry's howl.

I closed my eyes tight, trying to ignore the sounds of pain which shocked through my body like and electric current. And not the nice imprinty electric current more like a deathly one.

We was nearly at Leah's old house, I turned to look at Darcie who was obviously in pain from hearing Embry's wolf cry's and the betrayal that she felt from Emmett.

"Darcie, if we don't make it through this, it was for a good cause right? You like a sister to me and I love you." As one tear fell down my face.

"I love you to Ness" she whispered

As we dropped down from the tree in sync awaiting to see what would happen…

**EMMETTS POV**

I still hadn't got over the fact the Darcie had called me daddy, by the time they left to go to the toilet together my head was still over the place.

Minutes passed and they still hadn't returned, I followed the scent to the spare room as there scents led off the balcony.

Shit. They had played me! It made sense! All the smiling all the sweet talk all the battering of eye lashes and over enthusiastic chatters. It was a plan. And it had worked.

"ARGH!" I shouted! I was angry for letting them slip through my hands! I smashed a nearby door and jumped down on to the rocks below but I couldn't pick up their scent. I soon heard the cry's of the wolf and Rose, Bella's and Edwards shouts.

I soon ran back up to the balcony and picked up on their scent again leading me down the side of the house, I followed it and managed to keep their scent they were moving by tree's. I kept Edward updated and they were following quietly below me.

"Thank you, by doing so you have both earned to keep your family alive but I'm sorry to say you are going to lose your life"

WHAT! NO!

Jake stepped in to view of the vampire with blood red eyes.

"come any closer doggy and your girlfriend here gets it" Jake whined as the vampire pulled on Ness's hair.

I couldn't block out Darcie's screams at the ravenous vampire held her arm tightly. Crushing her. I couldn't watch. But I didn't want to attack in case he killed one of them.

"I love you" Nessie whispered to everyone before the vampire threw her in to the side of Leah's collapsed house which tumbled down on top of her. I heard Bella's sobs and Edwards anger as he ran to dig his daughter out the rubble. Seth started to help in his werewolf form.

Would Ness be alive? Jake whimpered and fell to the floor in defeat. Our biggest weakness was not strength, or power or money. It was love. We would do anything to keep the ones we loved.

I looked back at Darcie who's eyes were dark and wet. She looked up and saw me and did a weak smile.

"Any last words Darcie?" Embry growled

"ah ah ah dog one move and I kill her before you can blink." Embry backed away slowly

Darcie looked at me again. As he threw her to the floor.

"I did it for you" she screamed…What was she talking about? "I did it because I couldn't bare to lose you. I would never live with myself if you had been killed. You've been the best, and I hope we meet again in thousands of years from now I hope we meet again one day because I'll be waiting…up in heaven always waiting" Tears falling down her face. She had gone crazy now.  
>"I love you daddy" She sobbed as the vampire picked her up and threw her against a tree.<p>

"pathetic" the evil vampire spat

It all happened so fast I dropped from the tree and started punching this vampire I don't care if it cost my life. She was my daughter. And I loved her, and she loved me, and that's how it would stay.

"That one was for Nessie" I punched his rock hard face

I pulled his arm off as he screamed "That was for putting me through the pain of seeing that"

I pulled off his other arm as he screamed some more "That was for putting Jake and Embry through that"

I punched him in his belly and pushed him into a tree "That was for putting the rest of my family through that" I screamed at him full of anger only seeing red.

Leah came out of nowhere and tore off his head.

"AND that was for hurting my daughter." I screamed as I ran to Darcie and pulled her in a hug and put her in Rosalie's arms to carry her to the hospital room. I then ran to the rubble to dig out Nessie with the rest of everyone else.

Until we found her mangled body underneath. She was still shallowly breathing. Hanging on, because love was the only thing keeping her here, keeping her alive and we would not give up.

Everyone stared at me amazed as I walked in to the hospital room covered in rubble and marks and scars, but I didn't care as I went over to the two sleeping girls surrounded by monitors and kissed their heads good night.

"Ness I love you too" I answered her from before.

"And Darcie, I love my daughter to" replying to her statement.

I love you. As I jumped out the balcony and ran deep into the forest, to smash some stuff.

**SORRY it was kinda boring right :$**

**Christmas is coming up in next chapters XD **

**What do you want!**

**Come at me bro!**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	27. I think I'm in heaven

**So I know the last one was a tad boring, but I'm kind of liking the whole Emmett & Darcie thing ! SO this is going to be in Nessie's POV I'm going to TRY and concentrate on Nessie and Jake and Bella and Edward for a few chapters XD REVIEW!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up**

**I think I'm in heaven**

Renesmee POV

"I love you" I whispered as I got thrown deep in to Leah's crumbling house as I screamed as it fell around me.

_I love you daddy, tell m__y mom I'm sorry I didn't want to lose you guys, tell mom I love her, tell Jake I love him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone._

I could hear my dad shouting and sobbing my name.

"Hang on Nessie, hang in there" I tried I was trying but I really didn't have the strength, it would be easier just to let death take me.

I heard Jake whimper. I heard my momma sobs. I heard Darcie's cries and I knew I couldn't give up. My family needed me as much as I needed them. The world would be pointless without them and I would guess they would feel the same so for the third time this week, I was fighting for my life.

I couldn't breathe properly from all the rubble and bricks which lay on top of me. I was trying to count the beats of my heart which was slowing and slowing each second. Until I finally drifted in to a deep sleep, not knowing if I would ever get the chance to wake up.

I was awoke being pulled out the rubble by an angel, the pain hurt my body, maybe I was going to hell, but how could I ever go to hell when an angel was carrying me. The shock ran through my body when I realised what Jake had sacrificed. Jake was my angel

"How dare you!" I said weakly to him, whilst I lay limp in his warm arms. At least we had forever in hell or heaven wherever we were.

"How dare I what Ness?" He said quietly as salty water droplets from his eyes fell on to my face.

"You killed yourself! You stupid mutt! I would have met you again one day you're so silly my Jake" he laughed a half laugh.

"Even when your death bed your still making jokes" as some more tears dribbled down his face rolling on to my body whilst he was carrying me. The pain physically and mentally was just about killing me. I wash of confusion swept my face.

"Oh you're not dead Ness" He said with a strained voice… "Yet" he said in a quiet voice full of pain. Oh so if I wasn't in heaven and I wasn't in hell, I was still alive, that's good right? Maybe the blow to my head sent me a little bit loopy. Maybe even as loopy as aunt Alice.

"oh" was my reply as my head lolled back and I fell back into my sleep.

I don't really know how long I had been out and I didn't really care. I could hear yet again for the second time this week the bleeping of machinery and the breathing of people close by. I didn't know what time it was, so I didn't dare open eyes in case the light was shining too bright through the windows. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to see my family's torn faces, I would just act asleep for another few hours until I was ready.

I was hoping my dad would keep quiet if he was in the room reading thoughts. Apparently he wasn't as Darcie spoke in my head.

_Its 9pm at night. You've been out nearly all day. Your mom and dad want to visit but they were worried they might break down again so they s__aid they'd see you after their hunting trip. Jake is sat in the chair next to you and he hasn't really stopped crying, Rose is here along with Emmett and Embry. Alice and Jasper pop in now and again. I'm so glad you're ok Ness. _

I thought a 'thank you' towards Darcie and tried to sleep again…after a few hours Darcie spoke again.

_Nessie you can wake up now, only Emmett is here, everyone went hunting and the wolves went along to make sure they'd be safe for a few days._

I sighed and opened one eye.

"NESS!" My uncle jumped up and lightly kissed me on my head not wanting to crush me.

I moaned as I moved my body, it was hurting everywhere I was trying to contain a scream not wanting to worry Emmett.

"drink Ness" he passed me some blood. I slurped it from the straw! YUM! Human blood. I hadn't had human blood since I was a baby. It instantly made me feel better.

"Thanks" I mumbled

I didn't feel like talking about this.

"soo guess were not going to school till after Christmas?"

"you got it kid! It's Christmas in 1 week"

Wow one week… this year's gone pretty fast huh?

I wasn't in a very talkative mood to be truly honest. I missed Jake. I wanted Jake.

Darcie picked up on my thoughts.

"Jake" she whispered I turned to look at her confusingly was she just trying to rub it that he wasn't here!

The next thing I know I was swept off from the bed and being cradled in Jakes arms. His eyes red from crying, as he gave me a long passionate soft kiss. I wished I was well enough to go back to bed with Jake, to go to our house.

"I thought I had lost you" he said whilst silent tears still fell down his face.  
>I had never seen Jake like this before! So hurt! And it was all because of me!<p>

"Jake you pansy grow a pair" Emmett mumbled.

"now now dad! We both know you was sobbing when you saw me all hurt so you grow a pair" she stuck her tongue out at him. I was still in Jake's arms as he held me close not wanting to let go of me.

"The others will be back soon, do you want anything?" Jake asked me and Darcie

"food" We both said in unison.

"How about I go get a take out? I'm no good with the whole home-made meal things" he laughed.

"Nah mate I got it, I could probably get there faster than you and stop at the corner shop for drinks on the way back!" Emmett laughed and winked before he zoomed out the door only minutes returning with bags full of goodies.

I was so hungry, and so was Darcie, and by the looks of it Jake hadn't been eating either.  
>I felt so bad on the pain I had inflicted on my family, on my Jake. I wonder where Embry was I would have thought it would be hard to stay away from Darcie the state she was in. Her jaw locked on my thoughts of Embry… Ok maybe I shouldn't think of that again. But it was hard.<p>

Like if I tell you to think about elephants…What do you think about? So it was hard to try and not bring those thoughts in my head.

Only minutes late had Emmett arrived back home with a bag full of goodies. What did he do! Order out the whole shop! Rose followed behind him, must of come home from the hunting trip early.

I kind of felt sorry Rose. Her relationship with Darcie was a strong motherly daughter relationship…but they kept their relationship to a more private. She was close to her last mother and found it more difficult to call Rose 'mom' but she was getting there, and Rose liked that. I know sometimes Rose was jealous of Emmett's and Darcie's relationship but she had her daughter time to like shopping, makeovers and cooking that sort of stuff.

"Oh hunny im glad your ok!" Rose rushed the words out and hugged me tight. I felt the pain twinge in my body as I refrained from screaming I didn't want to make the situation worst.

"Erm mom you might want to let go off Ness" Darcie said

_Thanks_ I said in my head hoping she was listening. Me and Darcie had become quiet the pair over the past months, we were quite the acting pair we could fool almost anyone, we were freaks among freaks really. I mean hybrids with powers along with a vampire and werewolf family?

"Oh sorry Ness" my aunt kissed Darcie and then went to sit at the back as me and Jake ate and talked.

I knew I could get more a less anything with Jake, the universe had chosen me to be with him, so the universe agreed with me right? I wanted something bad and I mean it was worth a shot in asking Jake as he normally got everything I wanted. I hated doing it this way as I sounded like a spoilt brat.

"Jakey, could you bring me home? I want to sleep in my bed tonight?" I said as politely as I could

"No! Absolutely not!" Emmett shouted

I looked Jake in the eye's, I knew he wanted to but I knew he was more concerned for my safety.

"It's ok I'll sleep in here tonight babe I'm sure there Alice has a foldable double bed" Jake said

He was probably right; Alice would have a foldable bed knowing Alice. Sounded like a plan.

After a long painful night I finally got snuggled into the bed with Jake.

"Night Ness I love you" Jake whispered.

"Night my angel. I love you to…"

**There ya go! Bit boring! Sorry! **

**Run With The Pack. X**


	28. Bonus Chapter Alice

**Hey well this is from Alice's POV which is a little new, she's obviously upset for her nieces because she loves them but that's not going to stop her from making a good Christmas as it will be the first Christmas with 'everyone' and the Cullen's didn't really celebrate Christmas until Nessie came along!**

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up**

**Christmas**

**Alice's POV**

I can't tell you how much it hurt to see my nieces torn and battered. Of course I didn't show it but, it was painful to watch a loving family member be so close to death and you can't do anything about it.

At the moment I'm thinking about having a big Christmas… you know, because of everything what's happening everyone deserved to have a good time. Meaning presents, decorations, the food, not like the Cullen's would be eating the food, but I'm sure the dogs and the girls need to eat.

I slipped out of the house, I needed to get away from there anyway, and it hurt to see them both in bed hurting. I mean it did help being able to see the future to see what people wanted at Christmas. But I couldn't see any of the wolves' futures and I couldn't see Nessie's or Darcie's. I can see vampire's futures because I am one. I can see human futures because I was one. The rest, if I tried to see the wolves or half breeds it was like searching for nothing. So this task was a little bit harder…but I liked a challenge.

What was hard was finding 'good' presents I mean the Cullen's always preferred gifts which meant something other than money gifts.

Money wasn't really an issue, so I walked into the closest designer clothes shops and picked a dress out for all the girls and some tops for the boys. I knew the boys didn't really care for designer clothes but I wouldn't stand for it.

I picked up other bits and pieces making sure everyone had at least 20presents each such as jewellery, makeup, clothes, toys, baby clothes for Paul and Rachel's little babies which were due soon and lots more. I got everyone a new phone whether they needed one or not.

Phones were just for emergency with us or if we were on the other side of the world. We were normally close enough that even if we whispered from one side of our land to the other we'd still be able to hear each other.

I had fixed Leah's house and filled it again and decorated it again. Me and Leah didn't get on quite well but I was hoping this would change her mind about us. I knew she had been coming closer to us, and had been making an unusual relationship with Rosalie which surprised us all.

I had to make this Christmas a good one for everyone. Especially from what everyone's been through this year, it's been quite the hectic year. One of the best and the worst. Everyone coming closer being a good thing and then next thing you know you have psychotic vampire's attacking your nieces!

I stopped in the decoration store I got a massive tree. I mean massive! That would be fun to decorate together right? And I got some decorations! I mean I got stares off people in the shop…but after I gave them a glare they normally turned back to what they were doing.

I called up Emmett to help me with the tree…not like I needed help! I was strong for a little person! Trust me I was! But people would question how I was carrying a tree 5 times my size to my car.

Emmett answered

"What do you want you annoying little girl!" Emmett spoke

"I'll just remind you Emmett McCarty Cullen, you may look 20 and I may look 19 but I was changed a good 15 years before you! So don't call me 'little girl' you little boy…" I smirked

He was speechless for a few seconds, which would seem a short time to a human but for a vampire…

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I need your help with a Christmas tree." I said simply

He burst in to laughter…

"Alice! You're so funny! A Christmas tree!" he said in-between laughs.

I didn't laugh back as I rolled my eyes.

"You're being serious?" he stated

"Of course! Now get your butt over here! I'm standing on the sidewalk! I'm growing older here!" well not literally growing older but he knew what I meant.

"Fine! I'll be there as soon as! What's the point in making me and Edward buy you cars if you never use them! You know I don't like leaving the girls when there in the hospital beds"

"I have got my car Em! Just I need you to drive the jeep so I can put the Christmas treeeee onnnnnn!" I whined knowing it would get to him.

"fine! On my way you annoying pixie!"

"Yay! I love you Em! You're the best 'little' big brother ever!"

"yes Alice, just because you said that doesn't make me feel any better, I'm on my way bye."

"bye" I giggled.

I stood on the pavement which seemed like hours but it had only been a few minutes before Emmett arrived and strapped the tree to the jeep. I didn't talk as I slid in to the car and put in the shopping as I tried to hide his presents best to my ability.

"So what'cha buy?" Emmett said whilst driving

"Like I'd tell you! You'd go blab to everyone first chance you got!"

"You're probably right…" he laughed.

He was speeding in and out cars trying to get home fast, probably to see how the girls were doing. I was hoping they were better so we could ALL have some family time.

As soon as we got in I went straight to the house to hide the presents. Only Edward would know where I hid them, and I could trust him enough. I started to decorate the house and outdoor trees to make the place look good.

Ness and Darcie came walking down the stairs of the open house, I flinched because they looked so bad, I didn't mean to be rude but there bruises and cuts it made my heart break. I looked at Jake and Embry who were following close behind. They were burning inside, scolding there selves for not being able to stop what happened. I knew Edward and Bella felt the same! God damn it all of the family did. They needed some serious cheering up!

"Hey guys! Want to help me decorate the tree?" I asked Ness and Darc who were walking down the stairs. There face's instantly lit up!

"Sure!" They laughed

Jake whistled loudly enough for everyone to hear and surely but slowly everyone came in to the big space of the open room decorating the tree and decorating the room! And talking together and laughing together…as a family…the vampires and werewolves hugging and joking in the same room!

Being in the same room as werewolves was an achievement for us Cullen's! Mind classing them as family and hugging! It was brilliant! Looking around at a full circle at couples and best friends it was quite amazing.

"Who wants to put the star on the tree!" I exclaimed

"ME!" Claire shouted, it was good to know Claire was happy here ever since her parents death.

Emmett slung Claire over his shoulders as she laughed as he jumped in the air grabbing the top of the tree so Claire could put on the star. He jumped back down.

"now it's perfect!" Claire smiled as she ran in to Quil's arms. Their relationship was still brother and sister but I had been seeing visions of Claire being in a relationship and I couldn't see the guy so that means it had to be a wolf or vampire, so I was guessing Quil.

I saw the due date of Rachel's kids! But I didn't want to spoil the surprize. What was also different was I saw 3 children. 2 older ones, twins, which I was guessing were Rachel and Pauls twins and I also saw a little girl in Seth's arms…I looked for the child's parent but I couldn't see anything! God this was frustrating!

Seth was looking at the girl…like….like Jake used to look at Nessie when she was little…oh my! Seth imprints on this girl! This little girls in his arms! Who has yet no mother… I don't really like ruining big secrets like this so I kept my mouth shut.

This was going to be very frustrating until I find out more. I looked at Edward, he didn't seem to be very interested in my thoughts as was kissing the face off Bella. Well at least he didn't pick up on them, if have to lock my thoughts in my head.

This used to be very hard. I couldn't keep a thing from Edward and his 'mind reading' skills, but I had learned over time how to not think about things if I locked them in my head no one could get them.

I looked around the room and looked at all the happy couples, and all the love before I ran out of the house to find where Jasper had gotten off to.

This Christmas was going to be good. I'd make it good.

**Short I know! It was kind of boring to but we needed a little break from all the drama!**

**Run With The Pack. X**


	29. Bonus Chapter Darcie

**Well this is Darcie's POV in why her and Embry aren't talking; **

**Jake and Renesmee; Growing Up**

**Darcie's POV**

I would not talk to Embry. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, he just reminded me to much of the vampire that nearly killed me. I had to send him away as I would wake up and he'd be there and I would scream.

It hurt so much to be away from Embry, he was kind of like my best friend but kind of like a lover sort of way we'd hold hands and hug but we were nothing more. I wanted to be more but I knew Embry would feel the same one day.

It killed me and him to stay away from each other for so long! I loved him! But the pain I was getting from missing Embry was better than the pain I got when I got scared.

I knew it hurt him to, to see me being scared of him… But I couldn't help it. Edward who could get into my mind when I let him, said it was my subconscious mind and there no way to stop it. Only time could heal what I found so scary.

I hated myself for causing pain on my Embry, I knew he loved me and I loved him to, I knew Rose wasn't happy about this, I mean me being her adoptive daughter and everything. But I knew my dad didn't have a problem with it, he liked the werewolves and he even said he'd rather me be in love with one of them instead of some sleazy teenager.

I couldn't call Rose my mom it felt weird as I had a mom once who was just like Rose so it was a little harder. But I found it fine to call Emmett my dad. My real dad left us and came back all the time so it was like Emmett really was my dad. I loved them both

I really had a family after years of being alone, I felt complete.

I had to let Embry back into my life some time, it had been weeks and I was 100 per cent positive Embry would be the last person to hurt me.

I looked out the glass windows trying to see past my faint reflection which sent shivers down my body. I could see Alice decorating the tree's super-fast and I could then see Embry in his wolf form moping by the tree's.

I felt bad and a twinge of pain pull at my heart knowing it was me who had caused that pain.

"Hey wolf-boy" I said quietly

He instantly looked up at me through the glass.

"I missed you" I smiled as he did his wolfy smile back.  
>"I love you Embry" I was positive of that much and I knew I was just being stupid.<p>

I zoned out so I could read his thoughts…sometimes it was easy to forget that I had a power.

_I love you to, she's so beautiful even through her scars and bruises which I should have been there to stop!_

_Tell her how you feel man_ I heard Quil say.

_Nah man she has to make the first move, I don't want to do anything she's not ready for._

"Come up here dog and give me a kiss" I whispered as I put my hand on the glass.

Within seconds he was next to me, holding me…ki..ki..kissing me… 

I heard Rosie's growl  
>I heard Emmett laugh<br>I heard Nessie's aww  
>I heard Jake's clap of hands<p>

And I ignored the world. I loved him with all my heart, I was lucky to have him, I was stupid to send him away!

_I love you I always have since the first time I laid my eyes on you! Just was to blind not to notice it…_ I sent a message to him into his head, he didn't jump like everyone normally did…

_I love you to_ he said in his head and looked directly at me.

We heard Alice come in the house.

"Come on guys I think Alice wants to show you all something" Emmett smiled

So we all descended down the stairs to see a giant Christmas tree! I mean GIANT! Which we all started to decorate, it was fun! Jumping up to see how high you could jump to decorate the top parts of the tree, all the talking.

Everybody was here! I'd never felt more complete, I went over to Rachel who was sat by herself. I hadn't really talked to Rachel that much so I figured it was worth a try…

"Thought of a baby name yet?" I smiled as I sat down

"Actually its babies, and no" she laughed

"Hm I'm not good with baby names, but I could give it a shot for a few if you want?"

"Sure go ahead I've racked my head out for months and can't think of a nice babies names!"

"Well how about Miley? It mean's sunshine, it was what my sister was called or how about Anastasia it means she who shall rise up, Annie for short? Or how about Luke for a boy? Means bringer of light or Oliver means olive tree" I laughed

"Hey I actually like Miley! Something different with a meaning of power! Wow you're really good at this! Miley and Luke! I love it! Thank you! I'm really not just saying this I really do!...Hey Paul honey come here we've got some baby names!"

In a second Paul was at her side

"Darcie was thinking and I really REALLY like the names Miley and Luke!" Paul looked stunned I knew he hadn't really taking much notice in this baby thing. I read his mind he was nervous, he thought he was going to be a rubbish dad.

"I love em' Rach, I don't care what they're called as long as there our kids!" He smiled

"Hey Paul you're going to be a great dad" I said quietly as I went to walk away, me and Paul didn't talk much…

"Hey kid! Wait up!" I heard Paul shout from behind me as we walked to a quiet side of the room.

"Thanks it meant a lot back there, and thanks for making Embry happy, I can finally terror him on what it's like on having an imprint" he smiled and he pulled me in to a tight hug.

"n..no..no problem Paul" I smiled as he ran back to Rachel

Well this was turning into quite a good day until I passed the giant mirror. I couldn't help but stare at how hideous I looked as silent tears ran down my bruised face.

"Darcie?" I heard Emmett say behind me  
>"Oh come here princess" He opened his arms as I jumped into them<p>

"Oh dad I'm hideous how could you still want me as a daughter how could Embry still want me" I cried more

"You listen to me, me and your Rose will always want you, no matter how you look! Because we love you for what's inside… and as for Embry he'd be pretty stupid to leave you and I don't think he's going nowhere else id have to snap his little neck!" he stroked my hair but his speech only made me want to cry more

"I love you daddy" as I kissed his cheek and he let me down

"Good, I love you to sweetie, now get back in there and have a good time, maybe you can sleep in our house tonight instead of that dumb hospital bed"

"Yea I'd like that see you later" I smiled as I walked back to join the rest of my family, Embry must of picked up on my convo with Emmett…

"You know I'll love you no matter what id follow you anywhere, I'd die if you asked me to. And for the record you have always been stunning to me and I'm not just saying that because I don't want Emmett to snap my neck I mean it."

"Thanks and I know I love you to" as I bent down to give him a peck on the lips.

This would be a good Christmas I could feel it.

**Not long, and boring again but things will pick up at Christmas I promise :D**

**Run With The Pack. X **


End file.
